The Love Triangle: The Great Mix Up
by SaphireWaves
Summary: Inuyasha is engaged to K.H. but doesn't know what she looks like. When he gets a fortune told, he mixes K.H up with another K.H. Now when the real K.H. and Inu meet up, they don't even know who other person really is. InuKag SanMir
1. What Else Do I Need?

**Chapter 1: What Else Do I Need?**

**2 Year Ago**

In busy streets of this town, there are many things. Trees surround this town everywhere. The sunsets on its horizon, resting for the next day. Birds sing merry songs and children at play run to their homes. Cars drive back and forth for many reason. Job interviews, night shifts, last minute groceries, last minute birthday presents, dinner at some fancy resturaunt... But what we shall look at today is amusement park, filled with screaming children, chattering teens, crying infants, and limitless junk food. What are looking for in this place? Pizza? An injured child? No. We will listen in on a story. In the parking lot, we find a trouble teen...Human? Oh goodness, no! That would make this a boring story! This teen was a hanyou. A troubled hanyou...

A hanyou with long, white hair and amber eyes and dog ears walked down to his car. It was his senior year and he was engaged to some girl. He hasn't even met her. He had talked to her on AIM on his cellphone and she did sound like a nice girl. She wouldn't spill her name but all she said was the initials K.H. They haven't sent each other pictures of themselves yet.

"She likes to talk to me even after I told her I was hanyou. She's such a strange human. We fight a lot but I always feel the urge to make up again. Sometimes I just want more than just cyber conversation before our wedding. I want to meet her." Inuyasha said.

A voice came from an old lady with her little booth not too far from him. She wore traditional priestess clothing and wore an eye patch. She tied her gray hair that day.

"Ye need to know for whom ye shall marry..." said this old lady and Inuyasha turned to face her.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha replied apathetically.

"Ye shall not be rude! I can show what this K.H. looks like." the old lady took out some dust and threw some in the air.

Inuyasha looked into the mist bewildered. He saw a girl with long raven black hair. Her hair was very long and was very straight. She had brown eyes and looked about his age. She looked beautiful. She took a bag and ran off. Inuyasha blew the small mist (that showed him that girl) away.

"I've seen enough. I know what I need to know now, old hag." Inuyasha replied.

"I am Kaede! Ye mustn't leave. Ye must know that - !" But she was cut off my Inuyasha.

"I don't need your help anymore."Inuyasha cut in and left.

Across Town

Far, far away from the teen in this town was another teen. Hanyou? No! Goodness, no! Get with the program! Human! Here, we find two-story house. The raven haired girl ran out of it. Her straight long hair waved to passing people. She tightened her grip on her light green bag. Excited, she was indeed! Today she was going to change her look. She ran faster and faster to her friend's house. The raven haired girl knew she should have taken her bike.

She stopped at a one-story house with a light brown roof and five small windows. The house was painted a cute shade of pink.

"Sango, I'm here! Where's your mom?" the girl yelled as another girl with long straight hair too tied in a ponytail opened one of the windows.

"Kagome Higurashi! Ring the doorbell like normal people! My mom is in the garage. Are you sure you want to cut your hair and and curl it? I like it like that!" the ponytail girl replied.

"Of course I want to! I don't have to do that play with Kikyo anymore! I'm not going to put up with being the pauper again. I kind of don't like looking like her! I want people to know I'm me and not Kikyo!" the raven haired girl answered as she ran into the garage.

'_I'm going to show that I.Y. guy a picture of the new me on AIM next time! I didn't want him to see me like Kikyo. I can't wait to see him next year!'_

Back With Inuyasha

Inuyasha walked into the mall and saw the girl with the long, straight raven hair! It must the girl! He ran up to her.

"Hey, K.H.!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, Kikyo Hiroshi. You are...?" the girl replied.

"Inuyasha aka I.Y., the guy you are going to marry! I'm sorry for what I had said earlier. I realized recently that I love you!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo.

He pressed his lips against hers and they kissed. Kikyo didn't know how to tell him she wasn't who he thought she was. After all, he had just confessed his love and she didn't want to make him feel bad. So, she decided she will just play along. What was the worst that could happen?

Later that day, Inuyasha decided to stop going on AIM. He didn't need to talk to his girl online. Now that they "met," he can just call her on the phone.

**One Year Later**

The K.H. sat on the ground as the rain poured. They agreed on AIM last year that the wedding would here: the rose garden near the biggest lake in their city. But, he never showed up. She cried there.

At Sacred Jewel Church

Inuyasha stood there with Kikyo. They smiled. Kikyo played along too long she actually thought she was K.H.

"...I now pronounce you hanyou and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priet concluded.

Kikyo and Inuyasha kissed. When they broke apart, Kikyo spoke.

"I'm glad we changed to here instead. Who knew it would rain?" Kikyo told Inuyasha.

**NOW**

Inuyasha Yamamoto woke up and saw it was 10:00 A.M.! He was late for work! Kikyo, as his secretary, was already at his workplace. He pushed off the covers and got dressed. He kissed his son on the forehead and ran off. His cried as his dad neared the door. Inuyasha went back to his son.

"Come on, Haru! I don't even know why we wanted to adopt a son." Inuyasha gave little Haru a bottle and Inuyasha ran off.

Inuyasha opened the door of his red Toyota. He pushed himself in and drove off hastily. He just couldn't be late for work. He had just became an intern for _Music and Lyrics Records, _the biggest music place ever. Every great singer, song writer, and musicians started there. Inuyasha had always dreamed of becoming a famous guitar player/song writer. He wasn't a good singer but when he became famous he could just have someone sing for him. The internship was difficult to get. Inuyasha usually tried to convince the leader of the company to read some of his lyrics but it never succeeds. Fortunately, the head just read some yesterday and wanted Inuyasha to play the guitar piece of the song. At_ Music and Lyrics Records, _if you are late, they will not let you come in. Inuyasha drove faster.

"I can't believe Kikyo became a secretary and it took so long for me to become an intern. Well, Kikyo did used to date Naraku and he did regret hurting her feeling when he dumped her." Inuyasha sighed. "I can't be late! This is my big break!"

At _Music and Lyrics Records_

"Where is Inuyasha?!" yelled the Naraku, the boss.

"He only has three minutes! He might make it!" Kikyo said. '_Inuyasha...maybe he over slept?' _

Back With Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled over at a huge building that had so many stories it would take you two hours on elevator to go from the first floor to the roof. Here he was. He check his watch. ONLY FIFTEEN SECONDS! He raced to the door. He tripped on his way. Only 7 seconds! He dragged his foot. Come on! Come on! 5...4...3...2...1!

Inuyasha jumped to the door and slammed right on there. He didn't make it. He was locked out.

"Damn it! Damn it to hell! I work so hard and for what? To have some bitchy rule lock me out? Damn it all! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed as he kicked the door.

Time flew...They kept him out for hours. Soon, nightfall came. Inuyasha leaned against a pole near the front door. The talkative wind whispered taunts to Inuyasha. The cold air wrapped itself around Inuyasha. With all the teenage smoking, night club parties, and the numerous amount of factories surrounding the city he lived in, the road was bare while the air held smoke and the sounds heard reeked of horror. A single breath would become a small fog. The city lights twinkled and laughter could be heard. In Inuyasha's eyes, the world was laughing at him. Late winter. Early spring. Warm at day. Cold and frighting at night. A voice came near.

"What are doing out here? Are you alright?" came from a female voice.

Inuyasha blinked twice after opening his eyes to see the voice. He looked around. When he looked straight, he had found the source. A raven-haired girl around his age emerged form the smoke. She wore a dark blue jacket with many pockets and long fall brown pants. Her long hair reached to a little bit below her shoulders and she wore a cute red hat. Her face...she looked similar to Kikyo!

"Well, are you going to stand there all night? Here, you must be cold!" the girl took off her jacket that revealed a white sweater.

Inuyasha looked at the jacket and then at her. He looked away and started to walk off. He heard footsteps accompanied by short breaths following his path. She was following him.

"Just go home! That's something I should have done hours ago." Inuyasha said.

The girl seemed angry. She put her hand on his shoulder and he was forced to turn to look at her.

"No! You wanted to wait until your meeting was over and you will wait! Why do think I'm here!?" the girl yelled.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. There was something about her. He looked back at his workplace then back at her.

"What's you name, girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome. Maybe we shouldn't wait? They would never let us in after us being late. Want to go get some pizza?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled. He put her jacket on her shoulders. She smiled back.

"Yeah." Inuyasha answered and Kagome grabbed his hand.

Kagome and him walked into the night. She leaned on his shoulder. Something just felt right and natural. Inuyasha was a little surprised by her bold actions but he smiled. As they walked within the streets of the city, they couldn't stop talking. Kagome and Inuyasha kept talking and talking and talking, which was amazing since most noises were drowned out by the honks of cars and the yelling of men and women in the fifties. The lights were blinking everywhere but this only gave the spotlight to the couple.

"You sing?" Inuyasha wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. However, Naraku is such a jerk he won't even listen." Kagome replied.

"Same here! He won't give a damn about my lyrics or my music. Bastard!" Inuyasha agreed.

"If he wasn't our boss I would have punched him so hard he'd be the hospital for weeks!" Kagome laughed.

"Aren't you scared? He's very abusive," Inuyasha warned.

"I'm not scared! Naraku's an evil jerk isn't he?" Kagome replied.

"Wow..." he replied, after seeing such strength in a girl. Kikyo, on the other hand, never complained about Naraku. Come to think of it, she never had a decent conversation with Inuyasha.

"So who inspired you to write and play?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. I just did it and liked it. What about you?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Christina." Kagome said simply.

"Who?" Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"You are so stupid." Kagome laughed again.

"Hey, who are you callin' - !?" he was interrupted by Kagome.

"We are here!" Kagome announced.

Inuyasha looked around. It was a old abandoned place. The windows were cracked. The signed were broken. The walls were falling apart. It reeked of unbearable odors. Inuyasha looked at the smiling Kagome. This was it?

"Best pizza in town! Not many people know that." she said.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

Kagome pulled on his hand and dragged him to the back. There he saw a group of homeless people wearing rags. There was a fire in the middle heating them. Blankets and pillows were everywhere. One guy was cooking the pizza and other foods. Inuyasha just stared.

"When people lose everything, they come here. That guy here used to be a chef..." Kagome pointed to the guy who was cooking some food.

"That guy used to be a teacher. He teaches the young ones..." Kagome now pointed to the man carrying many books.

"That woman was a Broadway star. She entertains them..." Kagome pointed to the women dancing in front of the children.

"I come here often and supply them food and pillows and stuff." Kagome whispered.

"This is so sad." Inuyasha whispered back.

"Well, try not to look at what you see. Look at what is being blocked." Kagome said.

She skipped to the guy who was cooking. Inuyasha looked at the area. Look at what is being blocked...This time he saw happy people in a paradise. Inuyasha blinked and he was back to reality. Even though it didn't seem like it, they were really happy. Kagome came back with two pizzas. They sat down with the others and ate. They were entertained by Mary, the ex-performer, and were delighted by the games they played.

Kagome got a piece of paper and scribbled something down. She handed to Inuyasha. Inuyasha confused. She sighed. Such a stupid boy.

"Here it is. Call me up anytime. What are friends for?" Kagome took a bite out of her pizza. Delicious.

Inuyasha was about to tell her he was married. Wait, she said friends? Well, it's okay to spend every waking moment with your friend, right? He kept his mouth shut.

"Wait, you never told me your name!" Kagome said.

"It's Inuyasha, okay? And your right, this is great pizza!" Inuyasha replied. '_I feel so happy around you'_

"I always am. This summer has been chaos for me. It keeps bringing up things of the past and I hate that! On this exact day and exact time, I was supposed to be married and well he never showed. I swore I would never love again." Kagome sighed heavily.

"And how's that working out for you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked into his eyes and thought to herself. Why was she here? Why was she having pizza with a guy she just met? When she saw him by the pole, he looked so frail. Why did she give him her number? She couldn't explain it.

"Shut up already. Thanks. This is the best I felt in a long time." Kagome leaned on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled. Being friends with a girl? Is it possible? Well, he wanted to know. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he listened to the music played by Ralph, the ex-musician. His heart beat went faster and slower at the same time. This friendship was going to last.

"What are friends for?..." Inuyasha whispered as a smiled appeared across her face.

Later that night, he walked her home. When they reached her doorstep, Kagome smiled at him. He gave her a small hug. And she went inside. He leaned against the wall.

"What am I doing? I'm married." Inuyasha whispered.

While inside the house Kagome leaned against her wall and sighed.

"What am I doing? I already got my heart broken by some I.Y." Kagome sighed again.

At Inuyasha's House

Inuyasha opened the door of his house. It was dark and the lights were out. The moaning of the air conditioner ran through the air. Stomping could be heard coming from upstairs. It was Kikyo, looking livid. She marched down stairs and pushed Inuyasha. She wore a white sweater and a long red skirt. Her hair was let down.

"Inuyasha! You were supposed to be home hours ago. Why didn't you wait? I persuaded Naraku to give you another chance if you came in. You weren't there!" Kikyo yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just was busy." Inuyasha replied walking upstairs.

"Busy with what?! Inuyasha! Come back down here!" Kikyo yelled.

After closing the door to his room, Inuyasha jumped onto his bed and laid down. Why is he still thinking about Kagome? Her voice kept ringing in his ears. That or Kikyo is really loud tonight. Inuyasha grabbed a pillow and place over his head to down out Kikyo's yelling. He looked at a piece of paper in his hands. He had received when he and Kagome were eating.

'_Here it is. Call me up anytime. What are friends for?' _Inuyasha heard Kagome say again.

"Why can't I get you out of my mind?" Inuyasha said.

He picked up the phone. He dialed the number. And he waited.

"Hello?" He heard over the phone.

"Yeah, this is Inuyasha. You wanted to go the beach tomorrow. At the pier. At 5:00." Inuyasha said.

"Of course! See you there!" Inuyasha hung up.

He laid down and looked at the ceiling. He turned and laid side-ways.

"Good night." Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.


	2. I'll Be Your Love

A/N: Sorry, school started like a month ago and I had to revise and edit this with my friend who was super busy! Okay, I know I'm a little mean having Inuyasha cheat on his wife, but she wasn't the girl he fell in love with AIM. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 2: I'll Be Your Love**

Inuyasha woke up in a lazy matter. Today he didn't have work; it was his day off. He looked at the clock. 10:00, again. He got up and changed. Afterwards, he went downstairs and saw Kikyo making coffee. He smiled at her. She wore a white shirt and red shorts. Inuyasha wore a white shirt and long baggy red pants. He also wore a red jacket. Kikyo looked at him and huffed.

The cool feeling in the room vanished. Kikyo had dropped her cup at the sight of him. He disgusted her because of last night. The crashing resounded in the room. The coffee spread across the floor and Inuyasha looked down. Kikyo was angry. He looked at her and turned away.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said looking for some toast.

"Inuyasha, it seems no matter how I try, you will never do something I want you to do," Kikyo began. "You are always late, you can't ever wake up on time, you act so aggressive...You and me don't click very well these days."

There was silence in the room. Inuyasha thought deeply about his answer and realized something. He clenched his fist and pounded on the counter top.

"These days?! Talk about forever!" Inuyasha spat out. "When we talked on AIM, you didn't care I was a hanyou! You didn't care I was late. I remember we said to both sign on an hour later, I came on two hours later and you were still on! You just laughed when I told you how busy I was. What happened to the K.H. I knew?! You want to talk about girl shows and make-up and all that stuff! I remember we would talk about stuff I liked. You said you liked them too. We would talk hours about how much we loved those things. Why are you not like that anymore? You changed!"

Kikyo backed away. Kikyo never recalled any of that. All she remembers that she had a great life and then she married Inuyasha, but she forgot why. Kikyo looked away. Before, She thought nothing was wrong with their relationship. She could now remember days they hardly talked. They refused to share a room and only kissed when they felt like it. They were in a slump - a big one. Kikyo sobbed and ran off.

Inuyasha sighed. Now that he the thought of it, Kikyo and him never sparked. What happened? He thought he loved Kikyo. Did he? Or was it just imagination? He sat down in a chair that stood in the kitchen.

He ate some toast when he found it. He began to think about everything.

FlashBack

**IY has signed on.**

**KH: **You're late, IY!

**IY: **Sorry, KH! I was busy.

**KH: **LOL You busy? I can't imagine.

**IY: **Watch it!

**KH: **Still LOLing!

**KH: **Sorry for laughing. Did you see Pirates 3?

**IY: **YEAH! I didn't like as much as the first one.

**KH: **I liked the second one the best!

**IY: **The first one is always the best!

**KH: **That's not the case here! Second was the best.

**IY: **Whatever! Say what you want to say.

**KH: **Do you think we will be a good couple?

**IY: **Yeah

**IY: **...

**IY: **Would you mind being married to a hanyou? I mean a lot of people don't talk to me because of how I look. I always stand out. It's either the silver hair or the dog ears.

**KH: **If a dog is a man's best friends, a dog demon will be a girl's best friend.

**KH: **Even if you are half. Don't let people get to you like they always do with me.

**KH: **I was never good at making friends and I was eventually singled me out.

**KH: **I wouldn't care if I married a hanyou like you. You're nice!

**IY: **A guy doesn't want to be "nice" He wants to be dangerous:(

**KH: **Okay, mister "Dangerous"!

**IY: **:K *roars*

**KH: **LOL! Uh oh. G2G! Bye.

End FlashBack

Inuyasha walked up stairs. What happened to them? He walked along the halls. The halls carried portraits of Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Kagura was Kikyo's sister who hardly talked to her. Kanna was the shy one, but took charge every once in a while. Kohaku was the child Kikyo had babysat as a teen. They were pretty close until the whole Naraku thing came in her life.

He walked into his room and looked through his swimtrunks. He decided he would wear the red one with stripes at the beach. He checked the time. Only 11:30 A.M. So much time to past. He laid down on his bed. Kikyo. Why did he feel this way? Why now? Why couldn't he see this coming?

FlashBack

Kikyo and Inuyasha got back from their honeymoon. It was nice. They didn't talk much though. Kikyo moved in with Inuyasha at his house. Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"So how's life?" Inuyasha started.

"Good," Kikyo replied.

"Okay...so do you have any plans this week?" Inuyasha said, trying to relieve this awkwardness.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Kikyo said sharply.

"No reason," Inuyasha's vein popped.

"If you asked me something without valid reason, why bother asking it?" Kikyo went on.

"I'm just trying to make small talk! MY GOD!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, it's actually pretty rude to the god you believe in to say that. You should apologize now," Kikyo replied. "Next time find a better topic."

Inuyasha clapped his hands together as if he were praying.

"Oh, great God who watches my every move like a fucking stalker, please forgive my foul language! It seems my new wife does not approve!" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"You think you are sooo funny, don't ya?! Do not talk that way to your god!" Kikyo retorted.

"Maybe I'm an atheist and I just like messing with ya?!"

Inuyasha stood up and walked upstairs. He growled and Kikyo huffed. His first conversation with the new wife wasn't very good. He was very confused.

End FlashBack

Inuyasha kept a separate room from Kikyo because he didn't feel they click. Why can't they talk like they "did" on AIM? What happened? Inuyasha closed his eyes. Why is he giving a crap about it? Kikyo and him were supposed to be happy, right?

FlashBack

Kikyo and Inuyasha ate dinner in silence. Kikyo cut her chicken and ate it slowly. Inuyasha gobbled it down. They hardly talked.

"So, Inuyasha...Do you like hanging at the dojo? I heard that you were practicing swordmanship." said Kikyo, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah...Do you like your bow and arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to have a baby?" Kikyo asked and Inuyasha spit out his drink.

Inuyasha dropped the glass of water and the chicken he was devouring and looked at her.

"We could adopt one." Kikyo said sheepishly, feeling like a baby could get them to talk more.

"Yeah, adopting good." Inuyasha whiped his mouth.

End FlashBack

Inuyasha fell asleep. More flashacks bombed in his head. Hours past and it was 4:30. Inuyasha woke up. It got his swimtrunks and put them on. He then put on a red t-shirt. He ran downstairs and saw Kikyo sobbing. He clenched his fist. The girl he knew was not weak. He then softened. Stop looking at the faults!

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha put his hand on Kikyo's shoulder.

"We are in a slump! Why didn't we realize this sooner?" Kikyo cried.

"Kikyo...maybe we didn't really open our eyes. We never looked at what's being blocked." Inuyasha then remembered was Kagome said.

_'Here it is. Call me up anytime. What are friends for?'_

No! Not that! The other thing!

_'Well, try not to look at what you see. Look at what is being blocked.'_

There we go! Inuyasha eyes widened. Kagome!

_'I always am. This summer has been chaos for me...'_

_'...Thanks. This is the best I felt in a long time.'_

_'Of course! See you there!'_

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo aside and ran out of the house, grabbing his towel.

Kikyo huffed. She ran to the door and saw him getting in his car. Tears of sorrow were now anger streaming down her face.

"INUYA-SHA!" Kikyo yelled. "Thanks for nothing, Inu-baka!"

Kikyo looked away as she closed the door. She wiped her tears. What was the point of crying? He's already gone. Kikyo was silent. She tied her hair up and walked up to her room. No, she won't chase Inuyasha.

Inuyasha drove off. Inuyasha cursed at himself. He checked the time. 5:57 Damn it!

"Shit! I'm late." Inuyasha drove faster.

Inuyasha arrived. Kagome was sitting on the pier alone looking at the ocean. She wore a Pirates of The Caribbean Shirt and light green swimshorts. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Kagome smiled as she titled her head his way. The sun seemed to sparkle in her eyes as its light dimmed. The crashing waves filled the silence. Her smile left as soon as she stood up.

"You're late, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Sor-ry! I was busy." Inuyasha explained as Kagome giggled.

Kagome continued to giggle. Kagome soon got to laughing.

"You busy? I can't imagine." Kagome replied.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha warned.

Kagome was still laughing.

"Sorry, I just imagine you as 'I'll do it later' kind of guy." Kagome apologized.

Inuyasha looked at her. He then remembered to years ago on AIM.

_**KH: **__You're late, IY!_

_**IY: **__Sorry, KH! I was busy._

_**KH: **__LOL You busy? I can't imagine._

_**IY: **__Watch it!_

_**KH: **__Still LOLing! _

Inuyasha smiled. She was so familiar.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha looked away and blushed.

"Perv." Kagome said under her breath.

"I heard that, retard." Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh yeah, dog boy has super senses." Kagome remarked.

"Wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Bastard!" Kagome yelled back.

"Bitch!"

"Did you just call me a bitch?!" Kagome stepped back.

Inuyasha paused. "Yes" He said slowly. "What are you going to do?"

Kagome pushed Inuyasha off the pier and into the water. Kagome covered her mouth to hold her laughter.

Inuyasha swam to the surface.

"Sorry!" Kagome called out.

"You know that you have made it war!" Inuyasha growled.

"Bring it on, Lassie!" Kagome took off her shirt and revealed a light green bikini top.

Kagome jumped in the water. Inuyasha and her laughed. They were acting like children.

"We are acting like 5 year-olds!" Kagome laughed. Imagine: 20 - year - olds acting like children.

Kagome's face became serious, "First one to shore wins!"

"Dito!"

A/N: Hope you like the chapter! My policy is 100 hits on the most recent chapter and then update. Maybe that's not working out?


	3. I'll Be Your Dream

A/N: WOW! It has been another eternity. Sorry! The italic part is little extra if you want to read it.

**Chapter 3: I'll Be Your Dream  
**

_Inuyasha's POV_

_Well, a three months has passed by since I met Kagome. We have learned to be the closest of friends. We argue almost everyday._

_------_

_"No! No! No! That's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled slamming his hand on the desk._

_"And that's coming from Mr. I - Know - Nothing!" Kagome snapped._

_-----_

_We make bets and somehow I always lose. She probably cheats._

_------_

_"I bet you $20 I can make that shot again." Kagome smirked._

_"Bring it on." Inuyasha said confidently._

_Kagome shot the basketball in the net. She smiled and Inuyasha grumbled as he reached for his wallet._

_"Stupid girl."_

_------_

_And finally, we play pranks._

_-----_

_Inuyasha sneaked into the bathroom as Kagome was shampooing her hair. Inuyasha then took a bucket of a cold water and hovered it over Kagome's head. He poured down on her head._

_"AHHH! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed._

_----_

_She's not good at pranks._

_----_

_Kagome picked up the cream colored cat named Kirara and crept into the bathroom. She tossed Kirara in the shower, on top on Inuyasha. He screamed and got tangled in the shower curtain as Kirara was scratching his back._

_Inuyasha ran out of the room and smashed into a wall. OW!_

_----_

_Still, we have become inseparable. Oh and have I mentioned she still has no idea that I'm married? _

_----_

Kikyo's POV - Kikyo's and Inuyasha part

That son of a bitch! Inuyasha was supposed to meet me here an hour ago. He's been out a lot lately. I wonder why. Wait, why do I bother? He and I never talk. He is such a bastard. I slammed my hand on a near by table. I glanced at the couch and sighed.

Standing up, I collapsed on the soft couch. Wanting to fall into deep sleep, I closed my eyes with no success. Thoughts of my husband kept going on in my head. I want to talk to him. It was better before he was late for the meeting. I miss him so much.

"Where are you?" I mumbled.

Inuyasha came through those doors after a few more minutes of silence. Sitting up, I looked in his eyes with such disgust. He took in a deep breath. I could not believe how he was treating me. I just wanted to punch him, but I fought the urge.

"Where were you?" I asked, hiding my anger that was boiling.

Silence. That's all there was. The thing that keeps us so distant. I couldn't take it. Why is he this way? Why are we so distant?! I couldn't comprehend any of this. Shaking my head, I looked at the ground. What have we become?

The clock ticked. As each second went by, my anger rose. There we were. I was sitting on the couch staring at him as he was only few steps away from the door. My hair was tied in a ponytail and I wore a white dress. Inuyasha was wearing a brown shirt with blue jeans. Silence. It kept going on. I gritted my teeth.

"Oh my god. Can't you say anything? Anything?! Talk to me! We are so distant. What has changed about us? Before, even though we hardly talked, we weren't that distant. Now when I look into your eyes, I see someone I don't know. Who are you?!" I spilled out.

I slapped him hard. He turned and looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that showed me a different side of him. He was not Inuyasha. The Inuyasha I knew was gone. This was a whole knew person. Someone who didn't know me. He only said this to me.

"I haven't changed at all. You are just finally actually talking to me. If I'm not what you want, then what do you want, K.H.?" Inuyasha said, walked away into another room.

He past right by me. My heart ached and my face was covered in tears. I couldn't understand. I turned around to get one look at him before he left. I was so anger and depressed; I felt like a volcano about to erupt during the storm of the century.

"Why do you call me that? I hate it." I cried.

He looked over his shoulder. Our eyes met. I couldn't say a word. I was paralized with fear. I don't know him. I don't know who he was. I could tell he knew me. He had me all figured out. He didn't see me the way he did before. He finally answered the question.

"Because I miss the girl I fell in love with." Inuyasha said simply.

I fell to my knees. Why can't I be K.H.? If I'm not K.H., who am I to him?

Normal POV - Sango and Kagome's part

Kagome and Sango were at Sango's house talking about girl things.

"And then Inuyasha slammed into the wall! It was hilarious!" Kagome laughed.

Sango laughed too. She looked at her best friend.

"You like him, don't you?" Sango smirked.

Kagome blushed madly and shook her head. Sango could see through her. Kagome looked away. The crickets chirped in the night. Kagome and Sango were in their PJs. Kagome wore blue and Sango wore pink. A breeze flew from the window to inside the room.

"Who would like that jerk? Not me." Kagome muttered.

"Yeah. Yeah." Sango said sarcastically.

"What about you and MIROKU?!" Kagome suddenly brought up.

"Who would like that pervert?! He is a disgrace to human kind!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah. Yeah." Kagome imitated Sango.

"Fine. You win this round. Seriously, have you ever thought about telling him you like him?" Sango asked.

Kagome went back to looking down. Was it too obvious that she liked Inuyasha? She sighed. Thoughts of Inuyasha kept spilling out of her mind. She had never been over his house during a certain time though. He never wanted her to. She wondered what secrets did he hold. Would she ever cross the friend line?

"Yeah. I never got the perfect chance." Kagome mumbled.

"Then I'll play matchmaker!" Sango cheered.

"Best friend say WHAT?" Kagome responded.

"You'll see." Sango smirked.

Inuyasha just came out of the doors of work. He then saw Kagome waiting for him. He smiled and came up to her. They had a conversation which ended up with a arguement and then resolved it as usual. Then Kagome said something Inuyasha thought she'd never say.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?"


	4. I'll be Your Fantasy

**Chapter 4: I'll Be Your Fantasy**

Last Time...

_Inuyasha just came out of the doors of work. He then saw Kagome waiting for him. He smiled and came up to her. They had a conversation which ended up with a argument and then resolved it as usual. Then Kagome said something Inuyasha thought she'd never say._

_"Will you go out with me on Friday?"_

NOW

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. Did his best friend ask him out? Kagome bit her lip. The wind howled and the trees swayed. The gas fumes of near by factories and stores filled the air. It was 2:00 PM and the sun was shining brightly. Still no reply came from the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Kagome shook him to see if there was life. "Inuyasha. Hello? Inuyasha! I know you can here me! You tried this before!"

"Damn! What's with the sudden question?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome blushed deeply. She looked down. She couldn't tell him that Sango was monitoring them and forcing Kagome to go through with this properly. If she didn't cooperate, Sango would get mad. Kagome kept looking away.

"Is it like a friend date?" Inuyasha asked.

"YES! Of course, my FRIEND! This DATE is just a FRIEND DATE!" Kagome wanted to make Sango hear those words.

Sango blood was boiling. She slammed her fist on the mic and sent a horrible noise to Kagome. Kagome's ears were struck. She put her hand against her ears. Kagome was in little pain but ignored it.

"Um...okay. I'll go with you. Where are we heading?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...the mountain...climbing thing...ah...near by. You know, near the beach?" Kagome stammered as she rubbed her aching ear.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome gulped. She was very nervous. One wrong move and Sango would chop her head off. Kagome tried to keep her cool the best she could. Inuyasha was really blunt about the whole thing. Sango whispered something else the mic and Kagome nodded and began to repeat.

"So I can't wait to see you! Bye. See you Friday!" Kagome said "cheerfully" with a smile.

"Yeah, me too!"

Inuyasha then slapped his face. What did he just agree to? A date? With Kagome? On the day his wife and him are going to a friend's birthday dinner? He had make a big mistake. Little did he know, he was soon going to make the biggest mistake of his life. He ran to Miroku's. He went up the elevator to floor 23 and hopped out. Running to room 649, he knocked on the door. he was greeted by Miroku and began telling him what happened.

"KAGOME AND YOU ARE WHAT?" Miroku was in shock.

"She said it was a friend date!" Inuyasha protested.

"This is your chance! You can juggle two ladies right?"

Inuyasha slapped Miroku on the back really hard. Miroku bent down and came back up in pain. Inuyasha muttered some curse words and then went back on topic. Miroku, his best friend since PreK, was wearing a purple shirt with a dark jacket and jeans.

"You don't get it! She's my best friend. I'm not treating her like a toy I play with when I'm bored with Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you don't make your move, some other guy with an Italian sports car will!"

"Why Italian?"

"Because they made pizza and now I'm hungry!" Miroku whined.

HIT! Inuyasha grumbled and slouched in the chair. Miroku lived in an apartment above Sango's. They were in bedroom. Inuyasha went back to thoughts of Kagome after looking at his surroundings. He couldn't let him and Kagome cross the friend line, right?

Kagome and Sango

"Sango, I'm mountain climbing, NOT going to prom." Kagome growled.

They were at Macy's trying on some date outfits. They had tried thousands with no luck. Kagome was pretty picky. Sango seemed more excited about Kagome's date than Kagome herself. Kagome was now wearing a slim red dress that stopped at her ankles. It was strapless and had some fake gems on it.

"Hey, it's the prettiest dress I could find. You'll need it for the second." Sango said simply, searching for another outfit.

"Second? Sango, Inuyasha is a friend."

"A friend that you have a major crush on."

Kagome gasped. She bit her lip. Sango was right. She did like the dress. She did want a second date with Inuyasha. She was madly in love with him. She let out a sigh. She then asked Sango how much does she know about Inuyasha.

"Well, not much. I just met him a week ago when I was going to ask Miroku for my stuff back. I saw you there too. That's when we reunited." Sango smiled.

"Stuff back?" Kagome smirked.

"Trust me. It's not like that. He stole some of my private stuff."

"Oh."

"Wait, how about this?"

"Sango, I...!" Kagome turned to see Sango's suggestion. "Now that's something I would wear to the mountain thing!"

Friday

The giant building near the beach was indeed for mountain climbing. Many girls shrieking as they climb up, children whining to go higher, men trying to act tough. It was a universal. This indoor mountain climbing thing was the date place for our couple. Now we come to our little hanyou. Nervous and angry, he turned to his best friend.

"I'm nervous and angry Miroku. What if she doesn't show up? Why are you going to be spying on us?" Inuyasha barked.

"Now, come on. I can't miss this date. Wait, I think I see Kagome. I'll hide."

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. He couldn't help but stare.

"You look wow." Inuyasha coughed out.

"You look...nice." Kagome replied.

They grabbed their gear and began at some free walls. Hours had past with competition, arguments, and pity. They were soon at the top of their seventh wall (which they had climbed eight times). Inuyasha had won this round. Kagome was pouting next to him. She got up and started to climb down.

"One more time!" she hollered.

Inuyasha smirked. Kagome's cable soon snapped after all the climbing. Inuyasha quickly pulled her up. She was still in shock of falling. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She thanked him and then looked down. How was she supposed to get down now? The wall was very high and Kagome did not to to risk climbing down on her own without the cable, only to fall flat on her face. Inuyasha could see the distress in her eyes. He sighed.

"Hop on my back."

"Say what?" Kagome backed away.

"I'm your only way down. Now get on me and I climb us down."

"Is your cable strong enough?"

"Let's hope."

Kagome gulped and climbed on Inuyasha's back. A sudden rush went through her. The feeling of excitement going all over. Kagome gazed at Inuyasha. A blush spread across her face. She gripped on tightly. Inuyasha began to climb down. Slowly they went, and then, SNAP!

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as they plunged down.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned around and held her in his arms. They crashed into the mats. There was nobody around but the workers. They were on lunch break in the other room. Kagome and Inuyasha were all alone. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome. Kagome was blushing crazily.

A tension built up. Romance was in the air. Heat was going to a high point. Both were blushing now. Sango's connection to Kagome had been damage in the fall. Miroku had lost them at mountain three. All alone and had no idea what they were doing.

'_Oh my god. What should I do? I'm on top of the guy I have been crushingon for a while. This is my chance! But I don't want to get hurt. I haven't been in love with a guy since I.Y. What should I do?' _

_'Kagome and I are getting way to close. If this keeps up, I will start loving her! Kikyo and I are bad enough, but if I start cheating on her...But I like Kagome a lot. What should I do?'_

_**FLASH!** Inuyasha and Kagome's Fantasy_

_Inuyasha and Kagome are cuddling on the couch. Inuyasha was wearing a red sweater and Kagome was wearing a light blue one. By the fire, they watch the various colors of orange and red spit out. Inuyasha looked at Kagome._

_"I'm so happy you're my wife." he said softly._

_"Me too." Kagome smiled._

_They looked at each other and kissed._

_**FLASH!** End of Fantasy_

Kagome decided to kiss Inuyasha. She had to make her move. Sango wouldn't even know. Kagome wanted to give her and him a chance. What's the worse that can happen? The lights kept flickering on and off. Soon they began to dim.

Inuyasha was panicking. Kagome was about to kiss her. He had to say something. Anything to break the silence and prevent the kiss! He doesn't want to be unfaithful! He likes Kagome too but if they kiss, no good can come. He then said something that would change the way Kagome looked at him forever.

Kagome leaned in to kiss him. She decided that it's been so long since she felt like she might actually like someone. She should take a chance. Her mind was spinning. She prayed that this wouldn't leave her with a heartbroken. Faintly you could whisper "Please don't reject me." Just as the light vanished, he said this:

"I'm married."


	5. My Biggest Mistake:Songs from the Heart

**Chapter 5: My Biggest Mistake - Songs from the Heart**

Last Time...

_Kagome decided to kiss Inuyasha. She had to make her move. Sango wouldn't even know. Kagome wanted to give her and him a chance. What's the worse that can happen? She leaned in to kiss him. The lights kept flickering on and off. Soon they began to dim._

_Inuyasha was panicking. Kagome was about to kiss her. He had to say something. Anything to break the silence and prevent the kiss! He doesn't want to be unfaithful! He likes Kagome too but if they kiss, no good can come. He then said something that would change the way Kagome looked at him forever._

_Kagome leaned in to kiss him. She decided that it's been so long since she felt like she might actually like someone. She should take a chance. Her mind was spinning. She prayed that this wouldn't leave her with a heartbroken. Faintly you could whisper "Please don't reject me." Just as the light vanished, he said this:_

_"I'm married."_

NOW

Kagome stared blankly into his amber eyes. Did she hear what she just heard? Was she about to kiss a married man? The room was soon once again filled with people and the lights turned back on. It was filled with chattering girls, competing boys, and whiny children. Miroku had just caught up to them and Sango's connection broke through. Kagome's eyes of confusion suddenly turned dark.

"Get away from me." she hissed.

"What?" Inuyasha had never heard Kagome use that tone before.

"Get the hell away from me, you pervert! You make me sick! I hate your guts!" Kagome barked.

_'You should have lied.'_

Kagome got off of him. The hanyou stood up, and fell backwards on the ground. Kagome glared at him. Those eyes told him she was disappointed. She was disgusted. And that she wouldn't want to talk to him for a while. With fire in her eyes, she got up and backed away. Her eyes suddenly began to give off a soft feeling. She had just realized what she had said.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha beckoned, standing up.

Kagome shook her head and turned the other way, running to her car. A tear leaked from her eyes. She wiped it and got into her dark green Acura. She took one last look at the building and drove off. It all makes sense: why he didn't want her to come over at certain times, why he always had private calls, why he became very weary at 6:00 and asked her to leave! It was because he was married.

'_Cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down.'_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was still standing there blankly, still reveling in what had just happened. He turned to Miroku, who had just come out of hiding. Miroku was wearing a black shirt and brown jeans with a blue beaded necklace. Why did Inuyasha have to say those words? Miroku hadn't heard what Inuyasha said to Kagome and was clueless. All Miroku could say was:

"Dude, what happened?"

"I have made a big mistake."

Miroku's Apartment

"You told her? Dude, that's the last thing you want to do with someone you like."

"I don't love Kagome!" Inuyasha barked.

"Love? I just said like. Are you so sure?" Miroku smirked.

Inuyasha huffed. He fell back on the couch in the small apartment. Fumes of sweaty socks filled the air. It sickened the hanyou who had the keen sense of smell. Miroku liked to keep his apartment clean. Every inch of it was spotless. Except for his bedroom! That's where the fumes originated. It was filled with dirty calendars and magazines. Sweaters and jackets lay on the floor and the blankets were tossed across the bed. Miroku tries to make himself look mature, but he's just a perverted guy.

Next door, we have Sango's apartment, which was much cleaner and nicer than Miroku's. She'd often come over to his place to ask for anything that he has taken. Miroku thinks that Sango will be all his within a snap of a finger. Sango believes if he keeps this up, she will punch him so hard he'll be out for weeks! Still, the guy chases after her.

Inuyasha thought about earlier and the look he saw in Kagome's eyes. There was shock, disappointment, anger, but also sorrow. That look in her eye really confused Inuyasha. Was she upset about him being married? Did she like him? No, that would be stupid. He was married. Kikyo was his love, right? Kagome is just a friend who is tangled in his mess. Miroku was not buying it though.

"Inuyasha, we have been friends since Pre-K. I know you. Once you like someone, there's no turning back until they stab you in the back. Remember Shizune? You stalked her for two months until her parents filed a restraining order. I know you like Kagome and you are not going to give up on her so easily." Miroku tried to talk sense into the hanyou.

"It was only one month. The restraining order wasn't that bad! And for the last time, I don't like Kagome at all!" Inuyasha growled.

It was then Inuyasha realized Kagome had entered the room and heard his last sentence. Sango was with her, holding a spare key. Miroku probably gave her the key. Kagome ran out of the room. Sango was going to follow her, but felt it was better to punish the idiots. Sango punched the nearby table. It crumbled to pieces. Miroku and Inuyasha were frightened.

"Tell me why none of you idiots told me that Inuyasha was married!?" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha and Miroku fell into deep silence. They had never really thought why. Inuyasha only did it to see how far their relationship would go, if she didn't know. He did not expect it to go this far. Miroku, on the other hand, did it for the fun of it.

Sango was ashamed by their silence. She had moved in the building two weeks ago. Miroku had been totally honest with her with everything. He told her about his obsession with chocolate, his past, even why he wants a girl. It shocked her that a secret had been untold by him. Sango took her hand and slapped Inuyasha and Miroku.

"I don't know why you strung Kagome along like that, but it ends. You disgust me. Kagome should have never become friends with the likes of you. Trust is the foundation of any relationship. How could you expect to be friends with someone without trust?" Sango said as she stormed off.

"Bitch." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome's House

Kagome started writing down more lyrics. Kagome wasn't really a good song writer, but Inuyasha encouraged her to try. _SNAP!_ Thinking about Inuyasha made her snap her pencil. Was he just trying to mess with her? Did he really mean anything he said? Kagome pounded on the table. She was in love. No doubt about it. She laid her head on the table, and moaned.

Kagome's house was one-story unlike Inuyasha's two-story house. Kagome lives alone unless you count Buyo, the cat as a family member or friend. Since Kagome was only an intern at _Music and Lyrics Records_, she had to make money somehow. She would work at WacDonald's and Express to pay for the house bills. The house was pretty clean, with blue walls and white carpets.

Kagome rose from the table. The woman hurried to her room and took out some boxes. They held many treasures in them. from her family, from Inuyasha, from IY...Kagome shook her head and tried to erase him from her mind. To get it out of her mind, she looked at old pictures of her and Inuyasha, and then pulled out some songs he wrote and some songs they wrote together. The one Kagome was working on was her first song written by herself. She was doing a pretty good job. She then began singing one song she and Inuyasha wrote.

Kagome paused. The song sort of fit her situation. She dropped all the songs and headed toward her room. Lying on her bed, she sighed. Stupid song! Stupid Inuyasha! Kagome began finishing up her last few lines. Here was her song "You Should Have Lied":

Kagome:

You should have lied  
'Cause your stupid mistake made my world crash down  
Now it's "Good-bye"  
No, you can't take it back once the truth has come out of your mouth  
Well, you tried to be honest but honesty blew it  
This time  
You should have lied

Kagome fell into slumber on her bed. She meant every word. Every single word…Inuyasha had hurt her badly. She dreamed of their date over and over again. It kept playing those words. "I'm married" he kept repeating those words. Kagome covered her ears as she jumped out of bed.

"STOP!" Kagome realized she was just dreaming.

Kagome sighed. She knew he said what he said. Part of it was not a dream. Oh how she wished it was. She began to think about IY. It wasn't the first time she was disappointed. He never came. Kagome got out of bed and began to take a walk. It was just about sunset. A good walk should clear her head.

Miroku's Apartment

Inuyasha sat up from the couch. They were watching "Transformers" It was at the scene where Sam was driving up to Mikaela and was trying to offer her a ride home. Inuyasha began to walk out of the room.

"I'm going for a walk." Inuyasha said.

"But it's getting dark! You have to finish this movie. I paid my friend $25 just to borrow this movie." Miroku complained.

"Tell me how it ends." Inuyasha said indifferently and was gone.

"Great! Now I'm alone." Miroku said sadly.

There was a knock at the door. Inuyasha probably forgot something. Miroku sighed. It was probably his cell phone. He picked up Inuyasha's cell phone and came running to the door. He opened the door and found someone else. It was Sango. She was only wearign a bathrobe and she seemed really pissed off. She sighed and looked Miroku straight in the eye.

"I'm locked out of my apartment."


	6. Forgive and Forget

A/N: YAY! Now, I'm going to have Cast Chat and next chapter preview!

Kagome: Today's chapter is "Forgive and Forget"!

Sango: Where is Kagome going?

Miroku: Me and Sango are going to be alone for 4-6 hours?

Inuyasha: Is Kagome ever going to forgive me?

Kagome: All questions will be answered soon!

**Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget**

Downtown

Kagome walked down the quiet streets. Smoke fumes filled the air here. With all the teenage smoking, night club parties, and the numerous amounts of factories surrounding the city she lived in, the road was bare compared to the air that held smoke and the sounds that reeked of horror. A single breath would become a small fog. The city lights twinkled and laughter could be heard. Kagome was wearing a dark blue jacket with many pockets and long fall brown pants. She completed her outfit with a cute red hat. It had all reminded her of the day she met...Inuyasha.

"Bastard," Kagome muttered.

"I hope you're not talking about me," said a familiar voice.

"What if I am, Inu-baka?" Kagome said coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Inu-baka? Didn't Kikyo call him that before? It was strange how the girls were so alike. He came up to Kagome slowly. Each step he took, Kagome took a step back. He groaned. Is she even going to let him get near her? Step. Step back. Step. Step Back. God, will she just stay where she was? He soon began to run. Kagome did the same.

The chase began. Inuyasha jumped on the roof of several stores and tried to catch up. He was getting close. As he was just a yard away, he hit a tree. He muffled some curse words as Kagome giggled. She began to run faster.

"See you later!" she squeaked.

"GOD! Who puts a tree next to a store? Come back here, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku's Apartment

"You're what?!" Miroku asked in disbelief.

Sango was wearing a white robe. It was obvious she had just taken a shower. She bit her lip. Sango knew Miroku was a big pervert but he was the only one who she knew in this building. She sighed. She's left with the pervert. She tried calling Kagome but it seems she's left her cell phone at home. She regrets what happened earlier.

_FLASHBACK!_

Kagome ran into Sango's apartment to retrieve her things. Sango walked in and began to get her robe, towel, and shampoo. Kagome then looked for her spare key to Sango's apartment. Little did she know, it was in her pocket. She saw Sango's key, thinking it was hers, and put it in her bag. Sango came up to Kagome.

"I'm off!" Kagome said.

"Do you have everything?" Sango asked.

"Of course!"

"Good because I got to leave. My hot water is gone so I'm going to the public baths." Sango informed.

"Okay! Bye!"

_END FLASHBACK!_

Sango sighed again. Miroku grinned. He finally has Sango and she can't leave. _Transformers_ was now at the part where Sam meets Bumblebee and company. They introduced some Autobots and then came this line that summarized what Miroku was thinking.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female," came from the movie.

Sango sighed. Why was it at that part? She walked inside the the apartment and sat down on the couch. The smell from the other room disgusted her. Sango then noticed miroku was staring at her breasts. Sango turned to him and picked up a sandal, throwing it at his face. She wiped her hands after doing so.

"So can I get dressed?" Sango asked.

"Please, Sango. I do not have any clothes for you to wear. I'm a guy." Miroku said proudly.

"I meant my clothes. The ones you took." Sango corrected.

"What? I would never...! Okay here's your shirt." Miroku handed Sango a pink shirt that says "Girls Rock!"

"And?" Sango inquired.

"Here are your jeans." Miroku handed her a low-rise boot cut jeans.

"AND?"

"Here's your underwear and bra." Miroku muttered.

"Pervert!" Sango shouted as she whacked him on the head and went to change.

Downtown

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

He groaned. He had just gone through hell. Kagome would not slow down and he had lost track of her. Inuyasha is now depending on his sense of smell which is weak in the fumes of smoke and such. He looked around. He had to be careful and not repeat the last hour.

_Flashback_

_"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha called as he searched for her._

_He had soon found her, she was sitting down near Jamba Juice with this....GUY! He ran right over to them. Kagome was taken by surprise and began to get up so she could run. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his direction. She shot him a death glare. The man at the table stood up._

_"Kagome, who is this?" the man snarled._

_"This is Inuyasha, Kouga," she said dully._

_"The guy who hurt you?!" Kouga growled and turned to Inuyasha._

_Kouga unlinked Inuyasha and Kagome and kicked him hard. Inuyahsa fell back and growled. Who did this guy think he was?! Inuyasha and Kouga engaged in battle. _

_"Stay away from Kagome. If you touch her, I'll kill you!" Inuyasha barked.  
_

_Kagome stood their frozen. Did he mean that? She ran off.  
_

_End FlashBack  
_

Inuyasha was still aching from the fight. Stupid Kouga! He sighed. Kagome was sure mad and what was that look in her eye? He kept seeing it. What did it mean? It had innocence, fear, sorrow. A familiar voice spoke up.

"Hey, you!" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sound of the voice.

"Kagome?" he turned and saw the beautiful girl. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking walk. I guess great minds think alike. Did you mean it?" Kagome was leaning on the wall of a Borders store.

"Mean what?" Inuyasha asked, still curious why she was talking to him now and not earlier.

"You know, what you said in front of Kouga," Kagome said simply.

"What are you...?" Inuyasha then remembered. _"Stay away from Kagome. If you touch her, I'll kill you"_ "Yeah, I did."

"Um, how can I put this? I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I was just shocked you could keep a secret for so long. You spill any juicy stuff you have," Kagome faked a smile.

"Ha. You are so...Never mind...Want to get back home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah."

Miroku's Apartment

"Touch me and die," Sango hissed.

_Transformers_ was now ending with Sam and Mikaela kissing. Sango gagged. The movie was okay. Miroku, on the other hand, was so touched by the movie.

"Don't you wish that was us?" Miroku asked.

"No. You have a sick mind," Sango growled.

"You know if you are staying here, you have to enjoy something. Everything I say or do just turns into another reason for you to hate me," Miroku stated.

"There you go again! You are always talking about getting a long but you are the source of the problem."

"Me? You just made another reason. Sango, I like you! Give me some hope kind of hope!"

"Hope? There is no hope! We are never going to be together!"

"Why are you trying to make me feel bad? I like you but all you do is push me away. How do you think it feels to reach out to someone who is unreachable? I need some kind of hope!"

"Want hope? Well, maybe I really like you. Maybe I've been so proud to admit because I'm afraid you'll hurt me and go after another girl! I don't know!"

"Please, Sango! Do you honestly expect me to believe such a fake tale?! I think you have made it clear you don't like me. Stop taking pity on me! I don't believe you."

"Believe this!"

Sango pulled Miroku into a kiss. When they broke off, Sango had just realized what happened and was in shock. So was Miroku. There was an awkward silence. Then SLAM!

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"So you are not mad?" Inuyasha wanted her to clarify.

"Will you stop asking? I'm not mad. But I am going to be mad if you keep asking that!" Kagome giggled after saying that.

"You sure?"

"Hey, forgive and forget." Kagome smiled.

They now stood outside the door of Miroku's apartment. Awkward silence arose and then...The two suddenly pulled into a kiss. They stopped and were in shock. Did they just...? Inuyasha shook his head and unlocked the door and slammed it.

Miroku's Apartment

All fours friends stared at one another. The two couples were unaware of what the other couple did even though they did the same thing. They kissed.

Silence.

"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You took my key," Sango said nervously.

"Oh," Kagome handed her the key.

"So, same old, same old, right?" Miroku asked hopefully.

"Yeah, same old stuff."

A/N: Next chapter preview!

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and I are going Christmas shopping!

Sango: Music and Lyrics Records is hosting a Christmas party for all staff.

Miroku: Sango and I plan our next match-making plan!

Inuyasha: Wait, Kikyo is doing something awfully strange.

Kagome: Figure out what happens next week with "Discovering Part 1"

Sango: See you then on The Love Triangle: the Great Mix Up!


	7. Discovering Part 1

A/N: If anything confused you in the last chapter, don't worry. It was mostly a filler chapter. As we already know,

Kagome: Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and I are going Christmas shopping!

Sango:_ Music and Lyrics Records _is hosting a Christmas party for all staff.

Miroku: Sango and I plan our next match-making plan!

Inuyasha: Wait, Kikyo is doing something awfully strange.

Kagome: Figure out what happens next week with "Discovering Part 1"

**Chapter 7: Discovering Part 1**

"Christmas is almost here!" Kagome cheered.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

The streets were covered in snow and everyone was merrily shopping for gifts and doing late shifts. People ringing their bells, waiting for money to donate, were all around. Giddy children dance around town. It was a week before Christmas. The group was walking to _Music and Lyrics Records_ since Sango was offered a job as an intern while Miroku was checking out the ladies.

"So what's it like being an intern there?" Sango asked.

"Life-changing! I can't believe you are going to work with me," Kagome squealed.

Sango is a Broadway star (not very well known though). She makes a good amount of money, but most of it goes to research on how to heal her brother, Kohaku's, memory gap. He does not remember his childhood up to a year ago. It was sad for Sango and she's paying the doctors as much as she can to help get rid of the gap. Sango decided she should try out as an intern at _Music and Lyrics Records _because Kagome was getting nervous that she'll never be promoted from intern.

"Feh, girls…! Right, Miroku?" Inuyasha said in his "whatever" voice.

"I hear what you are saying. That girl over there looks beautiful and she has a big –!"

"Miroku, finish that sentence and you'll get your ass kicked," Sango growled; she couldn't believe she kissed him earlier.

The gang soon reached the building. They saw big poster with these words: "_Music and Lyrics Records _is hosting a Christmas party in spirit of the holidays. Any staff member is welcome, including interns."

"Christmas party?" Kagome was in disbelief. Naraku hated Christmas, especially parties.

"Maybe he's turning over a new leaf?" Miroku said hopefully.

"We are talking about Naraku here," Inuyasha stated.

"Whatever it is, we'll eventually find out. Oh yeah! We haven't gone Christmas shopping for presents!" Kagome panicked.

"Chill! There's still plenty of time." Sango smiled.

With Kikyo

"Yeah? They're going, right? He's taking her, right? Okay, I'll set it up." Kikyo said into the phone.

She put it down and sighed. Earlier that month, Inuyasha had said something that really got Kikyo thinking.

_"Because I miss the girl I fell in love with."_

Who was the real K.H.? Kikyo wondered. Did she know the girl? WAIT! Inuyasha mixed them up because of the appearance. The girl must look like her. She should be the same age too. Kikyo ran up and down the house looking for something. At last she found it: her old high school year book! She flipped through the pages to find any girls who looked like her. There she saw it! A girl had long raven black hair with a similar hairstyle and similar face structure.

"K—what? It's smudged. All I can read is K….H…." Kikyo groaned.

She knew that girl was KH! She just needed proof. The words were messed during her copy of the original print. She had to find more about her. Should she tell Inuyasha? No, he would leave her in a second. She had grown to love him and couldn't let him leave so quickly. Kikyo picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello? I need to find someone. She is a female and is about twenty. They have straight, long, raven black hair with the initials K.H. She can be anywhere in the world for all I care." Kikyo informed.

"You have 46462620131326 matches."

Kikyo moaned. At this rate, it'll take forever to find KH.

With Inuyasha and company

"It's SO cute!" Kagome squealed.

They were at Sacred Jewel mall which was next to Sacred Heart Hospital. The mall was filled with thousands of people and was a popular place to shop. Christmas decorations hung everywhere. People ran back and forth doing some speed shopping. The gang were at the toy store. Kagome loved stuffed animals.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! I'll name you Peter Penguin!" Kagome cheered as she picked up the giant Penguin.

"Oh come on, you actually like that stuff?" Inuyasha was in disbelief.

"It's not my fault he's so cute! I WANT TO TAKE HIM HOME!" she giggled.

"Oh, Kagome! You can't buy it! It's too expensive." Sango checked the price.

"Oh please, Sango. It can't be that – price tag say what?! That's a lot of zeros!" Kagome whined.

"Now come on! Oh shit, you guys are right!" Miroku saw the price.

"I can't believe they would charge that much for a Penguin!" Inuyasha complained.

They went to the sports store and looked around. Sango had already secretly bought a smaller (less cute) and cheaper penguin while Kagome was yelling at one of the clerks. Kagome looked around and saw tennis racket. Sango love tennis so she bought those for her. Miroku bought Inuyasha a new sword. Inuyasha hadn't spent a thing yet.

"What should I get for Sango?" Miroku asked Kagome.

"Something she'll never forget! Something you can't wrap!" Kagome responded.

And idea lit up in Miroku's head. He ran over to Sango and began to tell her his wonderful idea. Why hadn't he run to Kagome with this idea? Well, because it was about her.

"What do you say?"

"I don't know if they can handle it."

"Of course they can!"

"Then it's settled?"

"I'd do anything to put smile on your face! Operation: G-KIT (Get Kagome and Inuyasha Together) will begin action at the party." Miroku cheered in a whisper.

"Wait! What about the wife?" Sango didn't want to get Kagome's feeling hurt.

"It's okay. Kikyo doesn't even like Inuyasha that much as far as I can tell. She won't mind." Miroku said proudly; oh how wrong he was.

With Kikyo

"You have 2620131326 matches."

Kikyo sighed. She had narrowed down to that after eliminating some people. It was harder than she thought. Kikyo was so interested what she was like, what she did for a living, was she nice, was she horrible, is she emo? So many questions ran through her head. She tried again.

"You have 2620131325 matches."

"What?! It only went down 1!" Kikyo couldn't believe it.

She tried again and again. Kikyo placed the phone down.

"Why am I trying? She could be like a thousand miles away for all I know!"

With Inuyasha and Company

"I can't believe this mall is only like a mile away from my house." Inuyasha said.

"I agree. It's near my house too!" Kagome commented.

They were almost done shopping. Kagome needed to buy one for Inuyasha and he needed to buy one for her. Sango got Miroku a porn magazine. Surprisingly, he knew what she was getting and told which issue to get.

"Remember issue 24," Miroku reminded.

"You have issues!' Sango gagged after buying the magazine.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"So...what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um...surprise me. What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, surprise me too."

The couple could not decide what to get for each other and it was harder because they were right next to each other. Kagome skimmed around and saw a baseball. As she bent to pick it up, Inuyasha stated:

"I hate baseball."

She sighed and got up. Inuyasha looked around and saw some perfume. As she went to get it, Kagome stated:

"I hate that scent."

Inuyasha growled. he then saw something he knew Kagome would love. Kagome turned around and saw something she knew Inuyasha would love. Without the other knowing, they bought the item and hid it.

"Done?" both asked at the same time.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha blushed. They walked out of the store and went to Sango and Miroku. They all exited the mall. They all said their good byes and headed home. Kagome and Inuyasha took their route and Sango and Miroku took theirs.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"...about yesterday..."

"Let's not talk about it,"

"Yeah. But why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Me kiss you? It was you who kissed me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"NO! It was you!" Kagome growled.

"LALLALLALLA! I don't hear you!" Inuyasha said imaturely.

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH! That's all I hear from your mouth!" Kagome retorted.

"LA!"

"BLAH!"

"LA!"

"BLAH!"

"LA!"

"BLAH!"

"LA!"

"BLAH!"

Sango and Miroku

"Sango..."

"Yeah?"

"...about the kiss..."

"That never happened." Sango said quickly.

"What? We both know it happened!"

"You must have been drunk 'cause that never happened."

"You admitted you like me!"

"That's not true!"

"You like me!"

"I hate you with all my might! I hate you! I hate you!"

Miroku's feelings had been badly hurt. Sango gasped at what she had said. Miroku put his head down.

"Miroku..."

"I see...I won't bother you." Miroku ran to his apartment.

Sango sighed. What had she done? She leaned against the wall.

"I'm such an idiot."

A/N: Ooh. Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! I'm sorry i couldn't get this in BEFORE Christmas. Next chapter preview!

Kagome: Next Chapter is "Christmas Party: Not This year"

Sango: The Christmas party has arrived!

Miroku: Sango and I put our plan in action!

Inuyasha: Wait, where are you guys taking me and Kagome?

Kagome: Find out soon!

Sango: See you then on "**The Love Triangle: The Great Mix Up**"!


	8. Christmas Party: Not This Year

A/N: Okay, here it is.

Kagome: This Chapter is "Christmas Party: Not This year"

Sango: The Christmas party has arrived!

Miroku: Sango and I put our plan in action!

Inuyasha: Wait, where are you guys taking me and Kagome?

Kagome: Find out soon!

**Chapter 8: Christmas Party: Not This Year**

"Oh shit." Inuyasha said softly as he turned to see the woman.

Wait, are you confused? Maybe I should rewind? Let's start at the part where Inuyasha prepares for the party.

"DAMN IT! I'm late!" Inuyasha cried out as he hurriedly got dressed.

Today was Christmas Eve and was the day that the Christmas party at _Music and Lyrics Records_. Kikyo had to go to the conference on the top floor of the building so she couldn't make it. Inuyasha didn't have anything Christmas related that he could wear so he wore his red pajamas that were made from the "Fire-Rat", a store in Sacred Mall. Kikyo wore her red business suit.

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Inuyasha asked, feeling sorry that his wife wouldn't be able to share the fun.

"I'll be fine. You better hurry because you are late by twelve minutes." Kikyo smiled as her husband ran out those doors.

Kikyo sighed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited for a reply. Someone picked up. Words came out of the phone.

"Yes, he is going. No, he doesn't know a thing. Okay, bye." Kikyo ended the call.

_Music and Lyrics Records_

"There you are!" Sango shouted as Inuyasha ran up to them.

Inuyasha ran up to the group. Kagome was wearing grass green one-shoulder dress and Sango was wearing strapless blood red dress. Miroku was wearing a green turtleneck with red baggy pants. Kirara, Sango's pet cat, came along wearing a small Santa hat.

"Cut me some slack! Now let's get in." Inuyasha said defensively.

The group went into the last floor and the party was going on. Miroku went to the bar there and bought an Appletini. Sango went to the floor and danced with Kagome. Inuyasha just leaned against the wall and watched everyone dance.

_It's gonna be a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas  
I must be on Santa clauses shitlist  
The tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss  
Shoot me now I'm sick of all my relatives  
Have a merry merry merry frickin' Christmas_

"So Sango, are ready for the plan?" Miroku asked as Kagome went to the bathroom.

"Of course!"

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him on the dance floor. He forced Inuyasha to stay. Inuyasha was dumbfounded, while Kagome was dragged out too.

_My brother's wife is really hot  
She pulled me in the bathroom; I hope we don't get caught_

"Miroku, what are you planning?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. Who wants to play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'?" Miroku smirked.

"Isn't that a high school game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your point?"

_High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!_

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she sipped some punch.

"What's with the weird song changes? 'High School Never Ends' is not even a Christmas song!" Kagome replied.

"Want to dance?" Sango asked.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how  
Misery loved me_

"Why did it change to 'Dance, Dance'? Who picks the songs?" Kagome sighed.

"KOUGA AND AYAME!" Miroku called out as he randomly shuffled through the list of names.

"He works here?" Inuyasha was surprised.

After seven minutes, Kouga and Ayame came out. Inuyasha gave Miroku a suspicious look. Miroku put two papers from his pocket and pretended he was shuffling the others. He pulled the papers of his pocket.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome spit out the drink she was sipping and Inuyasha was speechless. Sango smirked and pulled Kagome to Inuyasha. They were pushed in the closet. Seven minutes began now.

On the top floor

"Excuse me, Nakura." Naraku began.

The meeting just started fifteen minutes ago. Naraku was there with his wife, Nakura. Sesshomaru was there with his business partner Kagura. And there was Sesshomaru's lap dog Jaken.

"Yes, Naraku?" she asked.

"Would it be acceptable if Ms. Hiroshi go down to the party to check up on things? I have heard some of the staff members are planning inappropriate things." Naraku stated.

"That would be a fine idea. Ms. Hiroshi, you may leave." Nakura nodded.

Kikyo smiled and whispered a "thanks" to Naraku. She picked up her things and hurried downstairs.

Naraku then got a call. He picked up his cell phone and he growled at the voice.

"Father? What is it?" Naraku snapped.

"You still owe me," the voice replied.

"I don't have enough money..."

"Fine, but I want something by tomorrow,"

Naraku hung up and sighed. How did he get into this mess? He then eyed his wife and smirked. He had a plan.

"Nakura, I will be leaving this meeting too. Please meet me afterwords at home,"

In the Closet

"Sooo……."

Had it been three hours they had been in the closet? No. It had only been three minutes. Both were reluctant to kiss, claiming they were only good friends. For the past three minutes, they were playing poker with the cards they had found in the closet.

"FLUSH!" Kagome cheered.

"You cheated!" Inuyasha barked.

"Please, I don't need to cheat to beat you." Kagome spat out.

"Oh, really? I'll beat you at Speed!" Inuyasha gathered the cards.

"You will lose!"

With Sango and Miroku

"Three more minutes." Sango counted down.

Miroku and Sango waited patiently outside the closet. They hoped their friends would get together. Checking the clock, only two more to go, Sango sighed.

"Do you really think they are making love? I mean, that closet is filled with stuff like Scrabble, Life, and Monopoly, some Harry Potter books, two decks of cards, some costumes, and a crafts kit. Are you sure they won't be playing around?" Sango asked.

"I thought you were supposed to take those things out of there!" Miroku replied.

"It was _your_job." Sango said indifferently.

"Oh shit."

"Come on, so our plan didn't work. Who cares? It's been seven minutes. Let's let them out." Sango smiled.

"'Kay!" Miroku turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. "HEY!"

Miroku kept twisting the knob and then…it twisted right off. A sweat dropped as Sango gave him a dirty glance. Her eyes were glued onto him menacingly.

"What did you do?" she growled.

"I didn't mean to! The lock is stuck. They'll be there for more than seven minutes."

"Mi…ro….ku…." Sango hissed.

In the Closet

"I WON!" Kagome boasted.

"CHEATER!" Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome checked her watch. It had been seven minutes. As she grabbed the door knob, she found it was stuck. She kept turning and turning it and then… it twisted right off.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha asked apprehensively when he saw the knob in her hand.

"It came off by itself!"

"So we're…." Inuyasha didn't dare finish that statement.

"…stuck?" Kagome did it for him.

_Trapped by your life  
Life that's unavoidable  
Just to get by  
To make it more affordable  
Trapped by your life  
That's unavoidable  
Just to get by  
To make it more affordable_

"UGH! I can still hear the music. PLAY SOME ACTUAL CHRISTMAS SONGS! DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled. "FRICK! FRICK! FRICK!"

"Frick?" Inuyasha was confused.

"It's the word I use when I try not to curse." Kagome responded and Inuyasha nodded.

With Sango and Miroku

"PLEASE, SANGO, FORGIVE ME!" Miroku begged.

Sango had been beating Miroku to a pulp. Ouch! Sango huffed as she tossed Miroku on the ground. Then she saw someone.

"Miroku, you said Inuyasha's wife looks like Kagome, right?" she said nervously.

"What about it?" Miroku asked.

"I think I see her." Sango gulped.

There she pointed to Kikyo. Kikyo had changed into a snow white dress with poinsettias on it. Miroku jumped up and nodded. Sango ran up to Kikyo and faked a smile.

"Hi! Wow, you look hot! I'm like one half of a shot of Grey Goose from…whoa…" Sango imitated a valley girl accent and pretended to be drunk.

"Oh my god. You should get a ride home." Kikyo stated in a concerned voice.

"Okay, I'll get my keys. Whoo…" Sango pretended she was really drunk and couldn't even hold her keys.

"I'll drive you home." Kikyo said and she pulled Sango with her to her car.

Miroku sighed with relief. One, Kikyo was away. Two, Sango won't be able to beat him anymore. He checked back at the door. Kagome and Inuyasha are probably still playing their card game.

In the Closet

"RAWR! " Kagome pushed Inuyasha in the wall. "IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!"

"ME? ME? ME?!" Inuyasha pushed her off. "IT WAS _YOUR _FAULT! HAVE YOU EVER TURNED A HANDLE!?"

---ONE HOUR LATER---

"I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled as she huffed.

The last hour didn't go well: Fighting, arguing, and the usual. Inuyasha and Kagome glared at each other.

After all of that fighting, Kagome realized she must have looked like a mess.

"Frick! My hair probably looks awful right now," she moaned as she tried to smooth down her hair.

"You look cute." Inuyasha said quickly.

"What?" Kagome was in disbelief.

"Your hair is cute when it's messy." Inuyasha looked away.

"Oh." Kagome replied. '_Has he lost it?' _"Your ears look cute."

Inuyasha chuckled. He thanked her and then fell silent.

With Sango and Kikyo

"You sure it's this way? Last time, you told me it was north. You sure it's south?" Kikyo asked.

"'COURSE!" Sango grinned.

Suddenly, Kikyo slammed the brakes, leaving Sango to launched into the dashboard. She was taken by surprise by the following events that occured. Kikyo opened the car door and tossed Sango out. She smirked down upon the bewildered girl.

"How dumb do you think I am? Just because I'm nice, doesn't mean I'm stupid to fall for your trick." Kikyo huffed as she drove off.

Sango growled and dialed Miroku's number in her cell.

"Umm….she found out." Sango said sheepishly. "She's coming your way!"

In the Closet

_I can't, I can't  
I can't, I can't take it  
This is the time to smile,  
I can't fake it  
Please allow me the chance now  
To break it down _

Inuyasha moved the lock of hair covering Kagome face and she smiled. The mood suddenly changed. All the anger was gone.

With Miroku

"OH GOD I SEE HER COMING!" Miroku screamed, seeing Kikyo enter.

In the Closet

_It's not snow, it's rain coming down  
And the lights are cool,_

"Out of all the people I could get stuck with, I'm glad it was you." Kagome whispered.

"Me too," Inuyasha whispered back with gentle smile.

With Miroku

"Umm…..Sorry, Kikyo, it's locked." Miroku replied quickly.

_But they burn out  
And I can't pull off the cheer_

In the Closet

_Not this year_

Inuyasha and Kagome moved closer to each other.

_Not this year_

Their lips touched and became a wonderful kiss. SLAM!

With Miroku

"No problem." Kikyo kicked the door down as saw the two.

In the Closet

_Not this year_

"Oh shit," Inuyasha said softly as he turned to see the woman.

"Yeah, it is 'oh, shit'" Kikyo said boiling with anger.

TO BE CONTINUED….!

A/N: I hope I'm not being dramatic. Please R&R. Oh, yeah! If you have ever watched the TV show Scrubs, you will notice that I use a lot things from the show.

Kagome: Get ready for a flash back 'cause the next chapter is one! "Discovering Part 2"!

Sango: How did Miroku and I go from distant to best friends before the party?

Miroku: Have you ever wondered why Naraku is helping Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Do you want to find out more about me Kagome's, Kikyo's, and my high school life?

Kagome: So many questions will be answered next time! See you guys soon!


	9. Discovering Part 2

A/N: Here it is. Thanks for your support.

Kagome: Get ready for a flash back 'cause this chapter is one! "Discovering Part 2"!

Sango: How did Miroku and I go from distant to best friends before the party?

Miroku: Have you ever wondered why Naraku is helping Kikyo?

Inuyasha: Do you want to find out more about me Kagome's, Kikyo's, and my high school life?

Kagome: So many questions will be answered!

**Chapter 9: Discovering Part 2**

Two to Three Years Ago (High School Life with Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha)

"Kagome-chan!" Lady Kaede called to the stage.

And again, the seventeen-year-old girl was late. Kagome with long, straight raven black hair came into the room. She was wearing the school uniform required by the school and tied her hair in a pony-tail. She tried to play it cool but that didn't work.

"Kagome, ye are late again. How ye got the part as the pauper I shall never know," Kaede said bitterly as Kagome went on stage. "Get dressed for the part, Kagome!"

Kagome ran backstage and changed into a tattered brown dress. Kikyo, her co-star (well, she felt she WAS the star), entered the stage wearing a beautiful white and red dress. Kagome could not help but feel envious.

"ACTION!" called the director.

Kikyo entered the scene and began to recite her lines. Then the scene went to Kagome and she recited her lines. Then the director yelled,"CUT!"

"Kagome, MORE EMOTION! Kikyo, you did great work with your scene," Naraku, the director, complimented.

"Hey! HEY! Why do I have to change my hair to look like hers? Why can't she curl hers?" Kagome protested.

"Because she is the princess, she doesn't need to change," Naraku replied indifferently.

Kagome muttered under her breath and looked at Kikyo. All she could say was "Sorry." Kagome sighed. Why did Naraku and Kikyo have to date? UGH!

Nakura came into the room. Together Naraku and Nakura began to chatter away.

One Week Ago (Sango and Miroku's Fight)

"MIROKU!" Sango said in a "lovey-dovey" voice.

Miroku opened his apartment door and saw Sango holding out a bouquet of roses. She smiled widely, hoping he had forgiven her of what she said. Miroku, on the other hand, looked at her blankly.

"How's my favorite pervert doing?" Sango squeaked then realized what she said.

Miroku slammed the door. Sango slapped her face in shame. She threw the flowers on the ground and stomped on them continuously. Cursing endlessly, she stomped harder.

"DAMNMIT! DAMNMIT! DAMNMIT!" she grunted.

* * *

"HI MIROKU!" she tried again the next day.

She was leaving a message on his machine. Miroku looked at it with longing in his eyes. Sango buttered him up as much as she could. She had to get the trust back.

"Come on, you would be the sweetest guy in the world if you just pick up." Sango rambled on.

Miroku was very tempted to talk to Sango. He glanced at the phone and reached out to pick it up. Then he heard something that changed his mind.

"Sango, are you done lying to Miroku? We have to make it to the movies," called out from a voice that seemed to be Kagome's.

Miroku decided to ignore the call. He could hear Sango yelling at Kagome on the other line. He sighed. Why was Sango trying to become friends with him again?

Three Months Ago (Kikyo's and Naraku's Plan

Naraku cursed as he hung up on his cell phone. He's been on a losing streak lately. Maybe seeing Kikyo would brighten him up. He drove to her house and went up to the door.

"Hello, Naraku," Kikyo greeted as Naraku entered her home.

He shot a glance at her and back at his surroundings. Kikyo offered him a seat and they sat down on the couch. He gave Kikyo a serious look, noticing Kikyo's tear-stained face.

"What happened?" Naraku demanded.

"Nothing. Why are you here?" Kikyo asked.

"He left you and went to the beach right?" Naraku said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Kikyo was taken by surprise.

"He came late last night didn't he?"

"What do you know?"

"He is with a co-worker right now, pretending he isn't married."

Kikyo was dead silent. How did Naraku know this? Was it true? Has Inuyasha fallen for…? No….

Two to Three Years Ago (High School Life with Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha)

Inuyasha strutted down the halls. He wore a red baggy jacket and red baggy pants. All eyes were on him. Teens whispered gossip and chattered away. What could they be speaking of? Was it his long, silver white hair? Was it his cute little ears? No, it was that he was a hanyou.

"INUYASHA YAMAMOTO!" Principal Kuno yelled down the hall.

"Aw…what is it now, old geezer!?" Inuyasha groaned.

"I will not let you parade around here in those pajamas you call your 'school uniform'!" Kuno barked.

"Lighten up! Why do _I _have to wear a blue jumpsuit? Just look at that guy!" Inuyasha said, pointing to Hojo. "Besides, I like red better."

Principal Kuno sighed and shook his head. He muttered something and walked off. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went forward. That's when he bumped into her. BUMP!

"Ow! Excuse me!" said a raven haired girl.

"It's okay. Watch where you are going or next time you'll hit a locker," Inuyasha said coolly.

Inuyasha bent to help her up and then he noticed she wore a necklace with a name on it. It read: "Kikyo Hiroshi"

"Kikyo, is it?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "You are in the school play, right?"

"Well—wait you know about the play?" 'Kikyo' asked, surprised.

"Everybody is looking forward to watch Kikyo play the princess. You are number one at archery around here," Inuyasha commented.

"Oh. By the way, I'm not Kikyo. I will never be," the girl shook her head with a sad smile.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, she turned to look behind him. "She's over there. Hey, Kikyo!"

"Oops. Sorry about that. What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's my necklace! Thanks, Kagome!" said the real Kikyo.

The girl turned to Inuyasha with a smile. Inuyasha was dumbfounded.

"So what's your name?" he asked again.

"You know it. She just said it." The girl giggled and ran off.

"Can you ask her to repeat it? Hey! Hey! Get back here, bitch!" Inuyasha called out.

One Week Ago (Sango and Miroku's Fight)

"Miroku, please pick up this time." Sango's voice cracked on the other line.

Miroku glimpsed at the phone. It was probably another act. Sango was really getting on his nerves.

"It's about Kohaku." Sango said as she began to sob.

This caught his attention.

"That memory gap in his brain, it wasn't a normal gap. It was tumor. He has cancer. They just sent him in for surgery. He's circling the drain." Sango cried. "Please pick up…"

Miroku ran up to the phone, but she already hung up. He saw from the caller ID that it from Sacred Heart Hospital. He drove there in his silver Lexus.

Three Months Ago (Kikyo's and Naraku's Plan)

"This has to be some kind of joke," Kikyo said in disbelief, as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome walk along the beach.

"There is only one thing you can do." Naraku said.

"Pin him to a tree and seal him away forever?" Kikyo said hopefully.

"Please, Ms. Hiroshi, we are not in the feudal era. You are aware in about three months it will be Christmas, am I correct?" he replied.

"Yes."

"If Inuyasha continues to see her, then he will likely bring her to my Christmas party," Naraku smirked.

"You are throwing a Christmas party?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow.

"It's to lure him to show his true intentions or feelings with the girl. No doubt Mr. Houshi will try to pair them up."

"I'm in."

Two to Three Years Ago (High School Life with Kikyo, Kagome, and Inuyasha)

The play had ended and the cast took their bow. Inuyasha still did not catch her name. He then felt vibration and checked his cell phone. It was his dad.

"You're engaged now," he said and Inuyasha was dead silent.

* * *

"Great work out there!" Kikyo said to Kagome.

"Thanks. I'm kind of getting used to having my hair like this. I'll keep this way till graduation." Kagome giggled.

Kagome felt a vibration and checked her phone. It was her mother. Anxiously, she picked up the call and then was left in shock.

"I'M ENGAGED?"

One Week Ago (Sango and Miroku's Fight)

Sango sat in front of her brother's grave. He died during surgery. She was overflowing with tears as Miroku sat beside her. The small funeral had ended a few hours ago. Sango drove home and came back because she couldn't bear to part with him.

"I can't believe he's gone." Sango sobbed.

"You couldn't do anything about it, Sango. None of us saw this coming." Miroku said.

"I know…but….I wish….that I could have…" Sango stammered.

"Shh." Miroku whispered and then began to talk at regular volume. "You know, if you just listen, you can hear his voice. I can hear him. He says that he misses you. He always says that Miroku is sorry for ignoring you, Sango."

"I miss him too. I can hear him now. He says that Sango shouldn't have said the things she said to Miroku. She's sorry."

"He says that Miroku understands. Do you still love Miroku like you said or was that a lie?" Miroku asked turning to Sango.

"He says that Sango would never lie about things like that. It was the truth. Sango has loved Miroku for a long time."

Miroku put his arm around Sango and she cried into his arms. The surrounding daffodils danced to the wind. Kohaku was still living, just not with the living.

A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? Was it too dramatic? I really don't want to make this filled with drama.

Kagome: Next time is "Babysitter: Poison"

Sango: Miroku and I are going to find out more about Kikyo.

Miroku: Sango said what I was going to say!

Inuyasha: Kikyo has invited Kagome over to baby sit my adopted son, Haru.

Sango: Don't drink the –!

Kagome: See you there!


	10. Babysitter: Poison

A/N: Here we go! Sorry, the reason I haven't updated was because I was working on some AMVs. To check out my channel, go to my profile and click on my link

Kagome: Next time is "Babysitter: Poison"

Sango: Miroku and I are going to find out more about Kikyo.

Miroku: Sango said what I was going to say!

Inuyasha: Kikyo has invited Kagome over to baby sit my adopted son, Haru.

Sango: Don't drink the –!

Kagome: Uh oh!

**Chapter 10: ****Babysitter: Poison**

"Kikyo, you aren't mad?" Inuyasha was in disbelief.

"Why would I be?" Kikyo snapped.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha began.

It had been few days since the kiss and Kikyo hasn't let this pass yet. Inuyasha is worried.

"It was just a game. You probably didn't even enjoy kissing that – that girl!" Kikyo didn't dare say her name.

"Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Just then that name came back to her. Kagome Higurashi! KH! Kikyo was silent. Had she found the real KH? Has he fallen in love with her? Kikyo had gone ballistic at that point. She would do anything at this point,

"We are going out for dinner," Kikyo said suddenly.

"What about Haru?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll just hire a babysitter," Kikyo said indifferently.

"We don't know a babysitter. Well, I guess I can call Sango," Inuyasha reached for the phone.

Kikyo glanced at it and then slapped his hand so he would release the phone. Kikyo had lost her mind. She smirked.

"I don't want her to baby-sit. I…want…."

With Sango, Miroku, and Kagome

"KAGOME!" Sango called out. "Pick up the pace; it's only a 30 mile jog!"

"IN THE DESERT?!" Kagome half yelled and half screamed.

"Hey, it's too cold at the park," Miroku said chuckling.

"Wait, I'm getting a call," Kagome said, stopping.

Sango and Miroku stopped and looked at Kagome. She was several yards away. Sango sighed. Kagome wasn't as athletic as she was. There she was, chatting away on her phone.

"I'm what? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M –?"

At Inuyasha's and Kikyo's House

"Hello, I'm the babysitter." Kagome faked a smile.

"I'm glad you came." Kikyo smirked.

When Kagome walked in and walked past Kikyo, the whole mood changed. Kagome came up to Inuyasha and a said a faint hi. Kikyo marched up to Kagome.

"Haru is only two so be very gentle with him. He only drinks milk from the container in the fridge – the silver one, not the white one, it's for you. Do not let him or you drink our milk; that is in the green container. Haru only eats peas and tiny carrots. Do not feed him anything else. He may have a fourth of a muffin but only the blueberry. Let him play with the toy that looks like cat. He loves cats. Read him 'Good Night Moon' and let him play with his dog toy – it helps him sleep. Tuck him in and don't bother him. If you must eat then eat a candy bar or a muffin – no blueberry that's his. Did you get all of this?" Kikyo said quickly.

"Uh….yeah?" Kagome replied.

"Good. Inuyasha, come!' Kikyo said and they were off.

Kikyo wore a dashing red dress that sparkled. Inuyasha wore a brown dress shirt and black jeans. They began to walk out the door.

"Bye, Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Bye!" Kagome smiled.

"Bye, girl!" Kikyo said.

"Bye?" Kagome replied.

Kagome then stretched her arms and looked at Haru. He had white hair like Inuyasha. It was about 6:31 PM. Kagome looked at the child and found something familiar. She sighed and went to get the toys.

With Sango and Miroku

"There's Kikyo!" Sango whispered.

"Why are we interested in that?" Miroku whispered back.

"BECAUSE WE ARE GOING TO SNEAK INTO HER OFFICE AND FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HER…!" Sango shouted in a whisper.

Sango and Miroku were in the bushes. Sango stood up and Miroku followed. They approached a black Honda that belonged to Sango. They hopped in and drove to Music and Lyrics RecordsWhen they arrived, Miroku bribed the guys in front to get him and Sango into Kikyo's room. Since Kikyo dated Naraku when they were younger and he broke her heart by dating Nakura, Naraku now gives Kikyo special treatment. That's why she has her own office.

"You carry two grand with you wherever you go?!" Sango yelled.

"Being a bar-tender for two years can get you a lot of tips." Miroku smirked.

"GET A REAL JOB!" she hollered.

Sango rolled her eyes and walked into the room. It was filled with papers. Sango looked through them. She wanted to find out anything about Kikyo that can save Kagome's feelings. Sango kept snooping.

With Kagome

"Haru-chan!" Kagome saw that his hair colored changed to black and he looked like human. "I thought you were a hanyou!"

Kagome looked up some books and found that on new moons, hanyous are at their weakest. It seemed he turned human. Kagome sighed and then let him play with his toys. Instead of the cat, she gave him the dog.

"Personally, I think dogs are much cuter!" Kagome commented on the toy.

Haru played with the dog and Kagome played as a cat. They were playing "Farm" and had a lot of fun. Kagome then read him "Good Night, Moon" and she let him watch SpongeBob. After that, she sang some songs to him like "Mary had Little Lamb" and "London Bridge." They even played Scrabble.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan. Afghudetmsijaols is not a word. Neither is Yooputo." Kagome informed.

Afterwords they went back to watching TV. Kagome turned it to MTV.

"We are going to watch 'My Super Sweet 16' got it?" Kagome smiled.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Kikyo, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

Kikyo had been spacey throughout the entire meal. The medication she took had been really been messing with her head. She then realized he spoke to her. She looked up form her food and stared at him blankly.

"What do your mean?" Kikyo said, in a fake innocent voice.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo sighed. she couldn't do this. What was she thinking?! She had to tell him.

"Inuyasha, I just can't bare to lose you." Kikyo said vulnerably.

"What did you do?"

With Sango and Miroku

"Hey look! It's a diary." Sango said.

"This should be interesting." Miroku said.

"'K.H.?' What's that?" Sango thought out aloud.

"It sounds like a name. What does it say about KH?" Miroku inquired.

"'I'm not sure if I'm the real KH. I was always sure until now. Recently, I have witnessed my husband kissing this girl. According to Naraku, he's been sneaking out to see her behind my back. I am extremely displeased with this. I will invite the girl to our house for a babysitting job. And then I'll….' Oh my god." Sango did not read the next part out loud.

"What does it say?" Miroku asked anxiously.

"Kikyo has lost her mind. It says she'll…"

With Kagome

"Are you hungry Haru-chan?" Kagome cooed.

Haru nodded his head and Kagome squealed at the cute sight. She stood up and turned on the radio. The song playing was "Poison" by Bel Biv Devoe.

_Poison  
Yeah spot a man of freedom for a fact aah-aah uh-hum  
Poison you ready Ron I'm ready  
You ready Dave I'm ready Slick are you  
Oh yeah break it down_

"Not my favorite song but it'll do," Kagome said as she shrugged.

The she heard her cell phone ring. She hurried to the kitchen and get it. Along the way she poured some milk out of the white container for herself. She answered the call.

"Kagome here. Hello?" she said.

"Kagome, don't drink the –!" Sango began before the line was interrupted.

"What?" Kagome yelled.

Kagome gulped down her milk. She then didn't feel very good.

_Girl I must warn you  
I sense something strange in my mind  
Yeah yo situation is serious  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time_

Kagome felt suddenly felt nauseous. She became even sicker. Soon the world started spinning around her.

_That girl is poison_

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

They were driving in the car back, where there was strained tension.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"I can explain!" Kikyo begged.

They reached the house, opened the door and saw Kagome lying on the floor.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran up to her. "She's been poisoned."

A/N: -dramatic music-

Next Chapter Preview!

Kagome: The next chapter is called "The Talk: I Will Be Strong"

Sango: Miroku and I visit Kagome in the hospital.

Miroku: Inuyasha, you idiot!

Inuyasha: What did I do? Kikyo and I are going to a have a talk!

Kagome: Looks like some hearts are going to be broken next time!


	11. The Talk: I Will Be Strong

A/N: Wow. There are a lot of Kikyo haters reading this fanfiction.

: 1- Yes I copied Hannah because my cousin was watching it and I had nothing to do. Oh yeah, I will revise this story afterwords. Sorry. I'll revise the first few chapters as soon as I can

2- Yes, Inuyasha was just talking without thinking it over

3- I just wrote restraining order for the fun of it. XD

4- Sorry for killing Kohaku. He is dead in the anime/manga so yeah.

5- I have not watched Inuyasha in a while for please forgive me for the mix up. Yes, you may give me some criticism. This is only my third story and I think it needs some.

As said before,

Kagome: This chapter is called "The Talk: I Will Be Strong"

Sango: Miroku and I visit Kagome in the hospital.

Miroku: Inuyasha, you idiot!

Inuyasha: What did I do? Kikyo and I are going to a have a talk!

Kagome: Looks like some hearts are going to be broken this time!

**Chapter 11: The Talk: I Will Be Strong**

"Kagome!" Sango rushed into the hospital doors and ran into Kagome's room.

There Kagome lay in the hospital gown, very weak and tired. But, she managed to smile brightly at her friends. Miroku quickly followed Sango into the room. They were in silence as Kagome stared at them.

"Sango, hey. How are you?" said Kagome, tiredly.

"How am I? What about you?! I have just lost my brother last week. I am _not _losing you! I'm going to kick Kikyo's ass!" Sango fumed.

"You are not going to lose me. This is nothing. There is no need for kicking her ass either. Kikyo probably had a good reason. Who says it was Kikyo?" Kagome faked a smile.

"Kagome, stop trying to be the good guy! It was Kikyo. She wrote it in her diary," Miroku said sadly.

"And there is no reason for her to poison you! Just tell us you're human and mad! No one will turn against you," Sango pleaded.

"I am human, guys," she laughed.

But her friends did not buy her optimism.

Kagome sighed and turned her head the other way and stared out the window. Sango and Miroku waited for a reply. Kagome was silent. Sango began to come closer to Kagome and saw Kagome's eyes water up.

"The strange thing is that I'm not mad. If I was Kikyo, I would go crazy but I would approach this a little differently. I can understand she is suffering from the kiss and I can also understand she is protective of Inuyasha. I guess I just can't hate her," Kagome said solemnly.

Sango looked blankly into Kagome's eyes.

"Did the poison make you delusional?" Sango laughed.

Kagome giggled and shook her head.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Kikyo, how could you?" Inuyasha said in disappointment.

The couple was at their house, discussing what had gone down with Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. After seeing you two kiss, I have been talking a lot of medication to deal with the stress and I – I – didn't know what to do! If I wasn't taking all those pills, you know I wouldn't have done anything like that. I'm sorry!' Kikyo said vulnerably.

"She is just a friend! It was just a game! Kikyo, you are my wife! You are KH! You are my love!" Inuyasha hollered.

"BUT I'M NOT THE REAL KH!" Kikyo cried.

Kikyo realized her sudden outburst and covered her mouth. Inuyasha was shocked. They stood there in silence.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"When you ran into me at the mall, I did not know you at all. I just didn't want to break your heart. I wanted to tell you, but I never got a chance."

"You had a whole year!" Inuyasha barked.

"I know! Then, I saw how sweet you were, how funny you were, how great you were and I couldn't bare the fact that I wasn't the girl you loved. I strive to be her everyday, but I can't pretend. Soon, I thought I was her because I wished it was true. I love you, Inuyasha. I could never say it before but I can say it so easily now because it's true. I love you!" Kikyo, after her heartfelt speech, sobbed.

With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku

"Seriously, Kagome, why aren't you angry?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I just understand. Maybe I just don't care." Kagome said softly.

Kagome began to look down. Sango put her hand on Kagome's hand. Kagome looked up and saw a smiling Sango.

"You care. You always cared," Sango said sweetly.

Kagome softly smiled back. She then grabbed a notebook out of her bag. It was titled "Kag's Songs" Kagome flipped through the pages and showed Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha helped me write them. He even did some chords on his guitar. Here is one of my favorites." Kagome flipped to the last page. It was titled "Could It Be."

"Aw, it's so cute." Sango said.

"How much did he write for this song?" Miroku asked after looking at it.

"Only the first verse," Kagome replied.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha

"I can't take this anymore." Inuyasha grunted, turning to leave.

Kikyo watched helplessly as he neared the door. She grabbed onto his sleeve. He turned and stared at the woman. Sometimes when you don't see someone cry in a while, you forget that they are human. Inuyasha stared blankly at the crying girl. Kikyo was always so strong. Seeing her like this, it made her human.

"I'm sick of crying over you. We were fine before that girl!" Kikyo whimpered.

"Kagome! Her fucking name is Kagome! Call her by her name, Kikyo." Inuyasha snarled.

"I will not because I know you are in love with her! You don't love me. You never loved me. Just give me a chance,"

"You had three years!"

"I know!" Kikyo blubbered.

"Kikyo…"

"You just…you're…..my heart is breaking. Just don't do this to me."

"This is too dramatic for me. I can't stand all this drama!" Inuyasha turned to leave again.

Kikyo hugged him from behind. She held him tightly as she muttered something into his shirt. Inuyasha just watched her. He couldn't leave.

"Forgive me."

With Kagome, Sango, and Miroku

The group of friend began to laugh. Sango and Miroku weren't much of singers but that didn't keep them from singing. This had cheered Kagome up from her drama.

"Inuyasha, seriously, wrote the beginning?" Miroku chuckled.

"True as can be." Kagome smiled.

"Uh oh! I have to get to the theater in ten minutes and I don't have a ride!" Sango exclaimed.

"I'll drive you." Miroku offered and they were off.

With Sango and Miroku

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

They were in his silver Lexus driving to the movie theater. Sango had been silent the whole time. Miroku put his arm around her and she leaned on him.

"I just lost my brother. I was afraid I had lost my best friend too. I have the worst luck." Sango whispered.

"Luck is overrated. You have so much control over your life. So much that you don't even know how to juggle it. It's okay to be weak, but don't wallow around in self-pity. When one person gives in, it affects everybody, especially me. I can tell Kagome knows this and is trying to get past it." Miroku replied.

A sweet smile came from Sango. She faintly whispered "Thanks."

Miroku smiled back, but felt confused when Sango gave him a strange look.

"Since when did perverted guys become so philosophical?" Sango giggled.

"Ah, you always underestimate how cool us perverts are," Miroku joked.

With Kikyo and Inuyasha

Kikyo turned Inuyasha around and kissed him on the lips. When she broke off, she saw surprise and confusion in his amber orbs. Kikyo bit her lip and suddenly pushed him out the door.

"You can go to the real KH now," she said, realizing he didn't enjoy the kiss. "Just remember that I love you. I'm the one you are married to. Even if it was by mistake, I don't regret a thing. If you are a real man then do make up your mind 'cause I'm tired of waiting!" Kikyo shouted.

She shut the door. Inuyasha thought about what Kikyo had said and came to his decision. He raced toward Sacred Heart Hospital.

With Kagome

Kagome sighed, and then saw Inuyasha bursting through her doors. She was silent but a smile spread across her face.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed.

"We got to talk," Inuyasha said sadly.

"About what?" Kagome said, innocently.

Inuyasha shut the door and came closer to her. He bit his lip.

"Everything…"

A/N: I'm sorry if Kikyo is OOC. A lot of InuKag fanfics I read bash on her or something that's why I have a habit of making her OOC. Sorry! I promise I'll try to do better next time.

Kagome: INUYASHA, YOU JERK!

Sango: Calm down, Kagome! Wait, where am I in the next chapter?

Miroku: I'm not in it either! Saphire, what's the big idea?!

SaphireWaves: I'm so evil

Inuyasha: Get out of the preview! You only do the writing!

SaphireWaves: You guys hog the spotlight!

Kagome: The next chapter is "I Will Be Faithful" See you there!


	12. I Will Be Faithful

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My editor finally found time to revise this. (FINALLY!) I decided to take up Angle of Anime's offer. My new editor is Angle of Anime. I will PM her about this later. Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: I Will be Faithful**

"Everything? What do you mean?" Kagome chuckled.

"Just stop it," Inuyasha said seriously.

She stopped and looked up at Inuyasha. There was not a hint of mirth in his eyes.

I don't know how to say this. So I'll say it like this..." Inuyasha paused, closed his eyes and breathed deeply before continuing.

"Every since our 'date', I could never get you off my mind. It's true. It was probably just a silly crush. I have a habit on crushing on any girls that are nice to me. I had a five second crush on Sango once when she complimented me. It was only five seconds because she only used her charm as a distraction so she could hit me," Inuyasha began.

Kagome laughed a bit, but the look on Inuyasha's face made it no laughing matter.

"So, I just thought it was a short crush on you. Soon, I couldn't get you off my mind. I know a married man shouldn't have been thinking these things. Then the kiss…It was all so much. Then, you got poisoned," Inuyasha shook his head in frustration.

"I had a talk with Kikyo. She told me she poisoned me, too. Sorry-"

"Oh, it's okay," Kagome smiled.

"No, it's not okay, Kagome. You almost died. I don't care if she was drunk or sober. She still did it. She hurt you. I don't want anyone to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you," he said with a strong conviction in his tone.

Quietly, Inuyasha said, "That's something I wanted to speak to you about. After knowing you for about three or four months, I finally know what was it that made me kept thinking about you. It was not a crush. I think I'm in love with you."

Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha: IN LOVE? She couldn't fathom it. She was silent, but began to speak.

"This isn't a joke, is it? Please tell me you're making this up," Kagome said as she laughed quietly.

"This is as true as it can get. I love you. I don't know how or why I'm feeling these feeling toward you, but I am. I don't when or if these feeling are ever going to go away. You are beautiful, great singer, so outspoken, kind, and everything I want. I love all those things about you," Inuyasha spoke strongly.

For the first time, Kagome noticed something different about him, but she ignored it.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kagome queried.

"Because of these feelings, it's hard for me to say this, but…I came to the conclusion that I can't see you anymore," he growled and shook his head.

_Of all the things I believed in  
I just want to get it over with_

Kagome's eyes widened and she stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes. She quietly choked out, "Why?"

Inuyasha stopped, not knowing what to say next. Kagome shook her head, faking a laugh, and then looked back at him.

"Why can't you see me anymore? I'm your best friend! You even said that you loved me! Why are pushing me out of your life? Don't you care about me?!" Kagome shouted.

"Shut up right there!" Inuyasha pounded on the table beside him. Kagome went silent. "How could you ever say I don't care about you? I think about you everyday of my life. I broke your fall during the mountain climbing; I protected you from that flea bag, Kouga; I was the one to come back to the house and save you from the brink of death! I care about you so much... you don't even know!"

"Okay. So why? Why can't you see me if you care about me so much?! Why?! Why?!" Kagome hollered.

"Because I'm married! God, isn't that reason enough?!"

"Married? You never let that get in the way before! So why? Why do you care about it now?!"

"Because she's loves me! She told me earlier that she loves me!"

Kagome was not expecting that at all. Kikyo? The girl, who Inuyasha had told Kagome, never showed much "compassion" for him anyway. Silence filled the room. Kagome looked down and fumbled with her fingers. Suddenly, she slammed her fist into the bed. She did this repeatedly, grunting with each slam. Inuyasha was taken by surprise.

She suddenly stopped, her head bowed.

"Do you love her?" Kagome stifled out. She didn't look up at him.

"What?"

"Do you fucking love her?" Kagome yelped.

"What happened to 'frick'?"

"Stop changing the subject, Inuyasha! Do you love her?" Kagome screamed.

Silence came from the hanyou. He whispered something but Kagome could not hear it. He whispered it again, but she couldn't hear him. She grew irritated and repeated her question.

"No," he faintly whispered, finally loud enough to hear.

"Then why?"

"Stop with the 'whys?'!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Just answer the question," Kagome said, shaking her head.

"No,"

"Answer the fricking question," Kagome repeated.

"Now you use frick."

"I said 'answer the fucking question'!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha.

_Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

A red mark was visible on his right cheek. Kagome had a surprisingly, strong arm. When he recovered from the shock, he turned to see the crying girl. He was silent, not knowing what to say. Kagome kept shaking her head and took short, quick breaths, unable to breathe normally. Tentatively, Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome…"

She slapped his hand off her. She gritted her teeth and her blood boiled.

"Don't touch me, Inu-baka!" Kagome fumed.

"You really are like her," Inuyasha whispered.

"Who? Who are you talking about?" Kagome said, breathing heavily.

"Kikyo."

Kagome was shocked. She was like Kikyo? The girl he was married to? The girl who caught them in the closet? The girl who poisoned her?!

"I can't handle this.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

"Did you just hang out with me because I'm like Kikyo?!" Kagome barked.

"No! It wasn't like that at all!" Inuyasha said defensively.

"Why don't you take your words elsewhere because I'm sick of them," Kagome said as she looked away.

Her body was shaking in rage and she did want to look at Inuyasha anymore.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome.

"I hung out with you because you were everything I wanted Kikyo to be," Inuyasha replied calmly.

"Then why me? Why am I the one who gets the boot? Huh? Why is it me that you don't want anymore?" Kagome bit her lip. Still, she looked away at the window.

"This is the second time I've felt so betrayed. Just like a year ago. He left me there all alone...It was raining. It was cold. He didn't call. He never talked to me ever again after my haircut. What was I thinking coming when I knew he probably wouldn't show up. But, I kept hoping to see him that day saying that he was late or saying he has been really busy. Some kind of a excuse for not talking to me for an entire year."

_It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said..._

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha could only say.

"It's not your fault," Kagome said simply.

"Yeah it is," Inuyasha said, letting in a big gulp. He was reluctant to tell her the truth, because he knew she would hate him even more. The girl turned to him suspiciously.

"How is it your fault?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Well...I'm..." Inuyasha struggled to tell her. "I- I - Well-"

Kagome turned to stare at him patiently.

"If I told you, it would ruin our relationship forever," he nearly choked.

"So you cutting me off of your life is not ruining this relationship? You might as well just say it!"

"Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha looked up, as if praying to God.

When he looked down at her, he whispered, "I'm I.Y."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

"You got to be kidding me," Kagome said as she gave a hollow laugh.

Inuyasha looked at her seriously. Kagome shook her head vigorously in disbelief. He messed up her life. She pounded her fist on the bed.

"I wish I never met you. I wish that I never…I never…I never fell….I never fell in…" Kagome cried out.

_You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold onto_

"Is this really how you want it to end? Leaving me to wallow in self-pity and watch you walk away?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, you are misunderstanding everything!"

"Am I?! So you're not trying to cut me off so you can be with your beloved Kikyo?!"

"No, I-"

"Get out of this room! Get of this hospital! Get out of my life!"

_It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time_

Inuyasha was taken by shock, but he stayed silent. As he headed toward the door, he looked back at Kagome. Anger raged inside of him.

"You know something? You are just a whiny girl who can't get over the past! You are mad at me just because I was at the wrong place and at the wrong time!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You're one to talk! You're mad at me because I stand up for what I believe in!"

"Maybe you're TOO outspoken?! Believe in?! This is not some kind of war!"

"No, Inuyasha, no. You've made it war.," Kagome growled.

_I want what's yours and I want what's mine_

Kagome got up from the bed. The light from the window shone on her a gave her much radiance. Inuyasha just stared in awe. He saw it now. Kagome put on a angry face, but inside she was just scared. Those tears weren't from anger; they were from sorrow.

"Just go!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned away from her angelic presence and ran out those doors. Kagome reached under the bed and hugged a wrapped box that read: "To: Inu-chan! From: Kaggie. Merry Christmas!" She had not given him the present yet because of what happened at the party. She quietly cried.

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

'_Stupid girl! I really care about her and she just throws it in my face! I have to leave her for Kikyo.' _Inuyasha stopped in his tracks a looked back at the hospital.

Many people entered and left. He imagined Kagome standing there, waving at him – no beckoning for him. She was smiling. Too bad it was only his imagination.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew _

'_Goodbye, Kagome,' _Inuyasha thought as he hopped into his car.

_You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

With Kagome

_We the stars fall and I lie awake _

Kagome collapsed on the bed from all this stress. All she wanted was to sleep and forget everything that happened. She quietly whispered "Inuyasha" before losing consciousness.

With Inuyasha

"Sweetie, are you coming in?" Kikyo asked, at the front door, watching Inuyasha sit on the front lawn, staring at the stars.

"Yeah," Inuyasha whispered.

_  
You're my shooting star_

A/N: Sad isn't it?

Kagome: Our next Chapter is called "All You Wanted: A Love Song!"  
Inuyasha: Everything is turning out so great!  
Sango: GREAT?! Kagome is hurting and everything is great?!  
Miroku: Sango and I are going to confront Kikyo  
Kagome: The plot thickens in "The Love Triangle: The Great Mix Up!"  
Sango: Ja ne!


	13. All You Wanted: Love Song!

A/N: Okay! Angle of Anime is my new editor but she is moving so don't expect an update too soon. It's not going to take two months like with my old editor. :P

Kagome: Our chapter is called "All You Wanted: A Love Song!"

Inuyasha: Everything is turning out so great!

Sango: GREAT?! Kagome is hurting and everything is great?!

Miroku: Sango and I are going to confront Kikyo

Kagome: The plot thickens in "The Love Triangle: The Great Mix Up!"

**Chapter 13: All You Wanted: Love Song**

With Kagome

Kagome was finally able to return home. She was still weak from the poison but was managing. She arrived in her small house. She began to reminisce on why she bought the house. She had bought it as a starter home for her marriage with...Inuyasha. That never happened. She scowled at the thought of him. She headed on her piano and began a tune.

"GBD. GBD. GBD. FAC. GBD. GBD. GBD," Kagome mumbled as she played random notes and slurred some together.

After some more notes, she smiled at what she just wrote. She then tried to think of words to go with it. She pondered over this. She scribbled "Seven Seas" on the sheet for the music. She then crossed it out and wrote "Not Going To Write" on top of it. She then crossed it out once more and wrote "Song", "Untitled", and "Blah!" She then found the name: "Love Song."

With Inuyasha

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Kikyo nudged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had started sleeping in the same bed as Kikyo now. Ever since he cut off Kagome, his married life has been great. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw two grey eyes above. He gave Kikyo a peck on the cheek and began to go downstairs. He got some instant ramen and waited. Kikyo quickly followed. She wore a white night gown. Inuyasha was wearing red baggy pajamas.

"So, you are meeting with Naraku tomorrow. I also scheduled an appointment at the salon to dye your hair black, Sweetie. Oh, and if Naraku likes your work, then you will write and play for 'The Shikon no Tama', a new band. They plan to make a twelve song album, and they only have three: 'Ai no Uta', 'Grip!' and 'One Day, One Dream.' I told them about the wonderful songs that you wrote. So what do you say?" Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha was shocked by how much trouble she went through. He gave one of his rare smiles. Kikyo smiled back. Even though everything was great, Inuyasha felt like there was something missing. He blinked, and instead of Kikyo, he saw Kagome.

"I just hope I can just be with be with you without any complications," she said in Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and saw Kikyo. He stepped back. When he blinked, he saw Kagome again. She came closer.

"You ruined my life," she said in Kagome's voice once more.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, saw Kikyo, blinked, and saw no one else. He sighed with relief. Kikyo had not really said, "You ruined my life." She actually said, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, perfect."

With Sango and Miroku

Sango stomped to _Music and Lyrics Records_, while dragging Miroku along. She banged on the desk and caught the worker by surprise. She gave a fake sincere smile. Miroku, on the other hand, was dizzy from the fourteen rocks that hit his head on the way there.

"Please get Kikyo Hiroshi here. RIGHT NOW!" Sango tried to keep calm.

"Um...actually, it's Kikyo Yamamoto now," the timid worker whimpered. "And she hasn't arrived yet."

Sango started chuckling evilly and sent a death glare to Miroku. Obviously he jolted up, feeling the presence of her anger. She pulled him closer.

"She TOOK his LAST NAME!" Sango hollered.

With Kagome

Kagome began to make up the words as she played.

"Head above water, and you tell me to breathe easy for a while. Breathing gets harder. Even I know that..." Kagome sang. "You made room for me, and it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unsually hard, too hard to hold on to."

Kagome began to play louder, and she was enjoying it more.

Kagome:

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

With Inuyasha and Kikyo

"Oh, I have been feeling nauseous all week. Can you go buy me some aspirin? I have to get some paperwork done," Kikyo said, and Inuyasha nodded.

She smiled and changed into different clothes, and so did he. Inuyasha ran to Haru and gave him a peck on the cheek. Haru giggled. Then something strange happened. Haru cried out for him "mama."

"Mama is going to the office for a bit," Inuyasha explained, pointing at Kikyo.

Haru shook his head. The seventeen-month-year-old boy pointed to a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha near by. He then repeated, "Mama."

"Kagome was just a friend," Inuyasha tried to talk sense into the boy.

"Not friend. My mama," he said in the most adorable voice.

Inuyasha was very confused. He then took a long look at Haru. Something was different. He shrugged and ran outside and hopped in his Toyota. Kikyo waved at him good bye. She gave Haru a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. She got in her red Mercedes. They drove off.

With Inuyasha

'I just got to get my mind off of Kagome,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then saw a poster board promoting "Kagome Juice." (This juice is real. Google it.) Inuyasha banged his head on his driving wheel and turned on the radio. It was "You Should Have Lied", the song Kagome wrote about him and then sent into a contest. It was sung by Stephanie McIntosh.

"God just hates me, doesn't he?" Inuyasha said, looking upward.

With Kikyo

"Now a quick stop by the office and I'm done." Kikyo was coming near the record company.

Kikyo noticed a couple in front of _Music and Lyrics Records_.

With Sango and Miroku

"She's near!" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Miroku shrieked in fear.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she swung Miroku like a boomerang in front of Kikyo's car, causing her to stop abruptly.

Miroku, on the other hand, came back quickly into Sango's strong grip. She smirked at her accomplishment. Miroku was, (how should I put this?), scared for his dear life! Kikyo got out of the car and asked if Miroku's okay.

"Kikyo, how could you poison Kagome?!" Sango asked, furiously.

"I was completely out of it! I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused," Kikyo said innocently.

"Sorry? SORRY? You should be grateful I haven't thrown you down on the floor yet!" Sango huffed.

Kikyo shook her head with an evil smile. She cackled. She then came closer to Sango. Their eyes met and fire blazed in both. Miroku could feel the tension in the moment and tried to stay out of it. Kikyo slapped Sango.

"Listen, you just became an intern. Welcome to the big house. I'm in a much higher position than you and I happen to be close to the boss. So if you don't want to get fired then walk away right now," Kikyo said sternly.

Sango stared at her and then slapped her harder. Miroku was watching the catfight from a block away.

"I don't care if I get fired. If I got fired, then nothing would be holding me back from doing this," Sango punched Kikyo in the face.

With Kagome

Kagome:

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

Kagome pounded on the keys musically.

Kagome:

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

With Inuyasha

"Stop thinking about her!" he said to himself.

He then came by another stoplight. The next song on the radio was "Goodbye to You" from Sango's musical. Inuyasha pounded on the radio.

"Why is THAT song on the radio? It's from a Broadway!" Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome driving in the car next to him. He blinked and she was still there.

"Kagome, please forgive me! You know I didn't mean hurt you! Everything I said about how I much I care about you was true." Inuyasha told the driver of the car next to him.

"Kagome? My name is Rick, you queer!" said the driver. Kagome's image had transformed into a older punk with piercings and tattoos.

The man drove off. Inuyasha realized his mistake and pounded his head on the wheel. He muttered "Stupid! Stupid!" over again. Then someone said behind him:

"The light's been green for like an hour now! Move it, you bastard!" the driver behind yelled along with other drivers.

Inuyasha was deeply embarrassed. He looked at the sky at mouthed "Why me?"

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leavin',_

_I need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today (today)_

With Kagome

Kagome:

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

With Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

Kikyo had thrown a few punches back and Sango fought back too. Kikyo was pulling on Sango's hair and Sango was kicking Kikyo at her shin. Both jumped back unsteadily. Kikyo felt a sudden pain in her stomach. Sango noticed this and huffed, turning away.

"I don't want to fight a meaningless battle. Next time, if you hurt Kagome, you will pay. So think twice about next time." Sango stormed away and grabbed Miroku. "Oh, and just so you know, Inuyasha will never love you the way he loves Kagome."

"Aww...is it over?" he asked disappointedly.

Kikyo went back into her car. The papers could wait. She fumed silently as she drove back home. Then a thought occurred. She stopped at Walgreen's to buy something. She mumbled curse words after using the item.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

"So, Sango, why did you stop? You usually never back down," Miroku asked.

"I had to or it would die," Sango said indifferently.

"What's 'it'?" Miroku asked, hoping Sango would tell him.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha bought the aspirin. He was in a rush. The whole day he was thinking about Kagome.

"I can't escape it. I still love Kagome and these feelings will never go away. I loved her ever since the first day I met her. I will never love Kikyo like I love Kagome. I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, looking upwards at the sky. He drove back home silently.

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

Inuyasha arrived home to see Kikyo who was injured. He rushed to her side. She smiled at the sight of him. She told him what happened and he grew angry that Sango had done this.

"Do you love me?" Kikyo asked, remembering what Sango had told her.

Inuyasha hesitated to answer, and then he lied and said, "Yes."

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

With Kagome

Kagome:

I'm not gonna write you to stay

Kagome knew why she wrote this song. She can't get over Inuyasha. She was portraying this in music.

With Kikyo

"I have something to tell you," Kikyo began.

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song_

"I'm pregnant."

_Today_

A/N: I feel like a drama writer! Just so you know, Kikyo and Inuyasha didn't have coughsexcough.

Kagome: The next chapter is called "Don't Cry: My Job"

Sango: It's okay, Kagome. It'll be alright

Miroku: Are you serious, Inuyasha? A baby?!

Inuyasha: Everything I wanted is coming true except for some other things

Kagome: You fricking jerk-hole! My life is going down the drain!

Sango: See you there!


	14. Don't Cry: My Job

A/N: It's still InuKag. It's just going to take a while for Inuyasha and Kagome to fix their relationship. I notice my chapters are longer than I usually expect them to be. I was going to add more but I decided to save that for the next chapter.

Kagome: This chapter is called "Don't Cry: My Job"  
Sango: It's okay, Kagome. It'll be alright  
Miroku: Are you serious, Inuyasha? A baby?!  
Inuyasha: Everything I wanted is coming true except for some other things  
Kagome: You fricking jerk-hole! My life is going down the drain!  
Sango: See you there!

**Chapter 14: Don't Cry: My Job**

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo looked down. She did not want to meet him in the eyes. Inuyasha was shouting things that didn't make sense. Kikyo took his hand and told him to calm down. Inuyasha pulled his hand away and growled. He turned away from her, not saying one more word. She mumbled an apoligy. Inuyasha turned to face her again.

"Have you been cheating on me?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly.

"Of course not! Why would I cheat on you?" Kikyo snapped.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew Kikyo would probably never cheat on him. A baby? How could this happen? He collasped into the chair and Kikyo sat by him on the couch. It was sunset and the light dimmed in the room.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked to clarify her pregnancy.

Kikyo got her purse and poured out all these positive pregnancy tests. Once she was done with that bag, she grabbed another bag and poured them out. Inuyasha stared at all the positive tests. It was a blue blur.

"I'm sure!" Kikyo said scornfully.

"But, how?"

"I read that it's possible that a man can impregnate a woman without having sex," Kikyo stated.

Inuyasha fell onto the couch. He was in for it. He loved Kagome and Kikyo is having a baby. What was he supossed to do? Kikyo sat down next to him once more. Inuyasha, in deep thought, got up and paced. He snapped when he had an idea.

"Abortions!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's a human life, Inuyasha!" Kikyo hissed.

"Guess you're Pro-Life." Inuyasha frowned and looked down.

Kikyo nodded slightly.

He suddenly spat out. "Adoption!"

"No way! Have you seen those shows where the child is separated from their parents at birth and goes on a long dangerous journey to find them!?" Kikyo huffed.

Inuyasha banged his head on a pillow. Does this mean he and Kikyo are keeping the baby? Imagine having a baby with the person you're married to and NOT in love with, while you can't get over your best friend who you ARE in love with! Who could be in more hell right now?

With Kagome

"Kagome, please come out," Sango pleaded.

Kagome locked herself inside her room. Her sobs were audible even from outside. She was still reveling in the pain of the song she wrote about Inuyasha. Sango had come over to help cheer her up but it wasn't working. Miroku was driving to Inuyasha's. In the room, Kagome hugged a pillow, drenched in tears. The phone kept ringing but she did not answer. Thumps at the door were heard.

"Kagome..." Sango began.

"Just leave!" Kagome cried, burring her face in the pillow.

"It's good news!" Sango said slyly.

The door opened and revealed Kagome. She was wearing baggy blue sweater and pajama pants. Sango gave a soft smile and entered the dark room. She turned on the light and it was a mess! Sango guessed Kagome took out her anger at her room. The best friends sat down and Kagome waited for what Sango had to say.

"I heard that _Music and Lyrics Records_ are looking for a new singer/band! Kagome, after a year of torture, you finally get a chance like this. If they pick you, you will be featured on DTV!" Sango squealed.

Even though Kagome had been down in the dumps, she couldn't help but squeal too! This was the moment she was waiting for. Something good was finally happening to her! She hugged her best friend tightly. Kagome ran to the phone (which by then was not ringing anymore) and called the company.

"Hello? About the new singer/band thing, is it okay that I, Kagome Higurashi, apply for that position.

Current status? Intern for the past year. Really?

Really? Thank you so much!" Kagome said into the phone.

She turned to Sango. "Naraku will meet with me and if he agrees that I should be promoted, it's a done deal!"

Sango smiled. She had forgotton how it looked when Kagome smiled. It was beautiful.

_At Music and Lyrics Records_

"Another party?!" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

They group was staring at the huge sign near the company.Yes, Music and Lyrics Records was hosting another party to celebrate the end of the year. During the second half of spring and the full summer was the time when the workers would leave. Only bands and musical artists would still work.

Kagome smiled happily. She ran around the doors of the building.

"I'm not going to be taking time off this summer. I will be a singer. Just you wait!" Kagome exclaimed.

Miroku and Sango were happy to see Kagome in such a great mood. Too bad it was about to change.

In the Recording Room

Wendee:  
You know it! God knows that  
I would follow you if that was what you wanted!  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that  
I'm even stronger than you could know!

Naraku was listening to the Shikon no Tama. They were even better with Inuyasha writing their songs and playing lead guitar. Kikyo smiled. She knew Naraku was pleased with the group. The group finished the song and Naraku clapped. Wendee was the lead singer along with Vic. On drums was Shaoran and on bass was Freya. And last, but not least, on keyboard they had Elie. Inuyasha was their new member.

"Well, you did do a great job. So when does the album come out?" Naraku asked with, a smirk.

"Two months!" Vic said proudly, with a beam.

"I think it should come out by next week," Naraku said quickly.

"But we only learned seven out of our twelve song album!" Elie complained.

"Then make it an eight song album. Learn another one before next week." Naraku said, very annoyed with this back talk.

"Why are you in such a rush to get this album out?!" Wendee said, glaring at Naraku.

"I-i-it's for the best! Now get to work!" he stammered.

Inuyasha gave a suspicious look at Naraku before their boss left the room. He sighed at started plucking the strings on his guitar. it was old and was braking. Unfortunately, he could not afford a new instrument. Kikyo gave him a quick kiss and left too. the Shikon no tama began to practice a new song.

With Kagome

Kagome sprinted into the buidling, grinning wildly.She ran into one of the secretaries.

"HI!" she said with a giggle.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the woman asked to clarify.

Kagoem nodded vigorously. The worker's smile vanished. Kagome paid no attention to this and ran upstairs to Naraku's office. The woman instantly followed her, trying to hold her back. Kagome tried to break free of the older woman's grasp.

"I need to go for my interview!" Kagome whined.

"But it's been canceled!" the woman blurted out.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turn to face the blonde woman. Cancelled? When Kagome asked what the reason was, the worker told her that Naraku had thought her opportunity was over. With the new band, The Shikon no Tama, there will be no need for another band/artists.

"Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Them." The woman pointed at the window next to them.

Inside, Kagome could see Inuyasha's band. She was first sad but then grew angry.

'As if it wasn't bad enough that he left me for Kikyo... Now he has to pull this? ' she fumed.

She pulled something out of her purse and smashed angainst the window into their recording studio session. Kagome turned to the shocked worker.

"I know! I'm fired!" Kagome said in a huff and ran off.

Inuyasha, who had taken the most surprise from the attack, bent down and found what she threw. It was his Christmas gift. "To: Inu-chan! From: Kaggie" He anxiously unwrapped and found a map. Obviously, he was to go there. he dashed out of the room, leaving behind his crappy guitar and his confused band members.

In a Place Unknown

Inuyasha arrived at a dark place. He looked around. It was a old abandoned place. The windows were cracked. The sign were broken. The walls were falling apart. It reeked of unbearable odors. Inuyasha looked at the map. He remembered now: this was where Kagome took him to see the homeless people. He went to the back of the building, where he found his familiar friends sitting in a circle. When they heard his footsteps, they turned around and smiled. All of them shouted his name and beckoned for him. Ralph, the ex-musician, gave Inuyasha a black Gibson Les Paul. Inuyasha stared at the guitar in wonder. It was Kagome's gift to him for Christmas.

"Kagome really cares about you. Every time she comes here, she talks about you. Don't let her slip away," Ralph whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

With Sango and Miroku

"I feel so bad for Kagome!" Sango sighed.

She and Miroku were at Miroku's apartment. After Kagome exited the building, she told Miroku and Sango what happened. Sango was ready to murder Inuyasha, before security got to her and fired her. Sango and Miroku were in his home, cooling down from the event. Sango was sitting on Miroku's couch while he was in the kitchen, preparing beverages.

Sango had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore a pink v-neck tank top with black shorts. Even thought spring has just begun, it had felt like summer. Miroku got Sango a glass of iced cold water and plopped on the couch with her.

"Man, I would hate to like a guy like that! Stubborn, stupid, jerkhole..." Sango said, placing her cup down.

"What kind of guy do you like?" Miroku asked, with a smirk.

"Someone funny, handsome, sweet...Someone who always has something nice to say about me!" Sango said as she became lost in her thoughts.

"Like how you always blow the bangs out of your face? Or how you rather go to the gym than the mall?" Miroku said softly.

Sango was blushing madly. How did he know?

"Or how every time to blush, your legs shake and you run your fingers through your hair?"

Sango realized that her leg was shaking and her fingers were running through her bistre hair. She looked away.

"Or maybe that time when a bird in her nest fell out of a tree, you climbed up and put it back even though you're terrified of heights!" Miroku chuckled.

"You saw that?" Sango turned to him and gasped with a sincere smile.

He nodded. Sango hugged Miroku and then planted a sweet kiss on him. When they drew apart, Miroku stared at Sango in shock.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"I couldn't help it." Sango replied softly.

The couple began to kiss again. Miroku crept his perverted hand on Sango and found what he had been looking for. Boob town. He placed his hand on one of them, but Sango pushed away from him and slapped him hard.

"Pervert! You're not going anywhere near boob town!" Sango shouted with menace in her copper eyes.

With Kagome

"The nerve of that guy!" Kagome fumed.

She walked into the barren streets, hoping that something good would happen in her life. The wind blew gently as Kagome sat down on a bench in front of Jamba Juice. She sipped her Mango-A-Go-Go and sighed. A handsome young man came up to her.

"Mind if I sit down with you?" he asked.

Kagome looked up to see the speaker.

He had red hair and wore glasses that gave a window to his blue eyes. He looked around her age.

"Sure."

"What's your name?" the man asked politely.

"Kagome. You?" Kagome smiled.

"Kyuushiro." he smiled back.

With Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Cool guitar! Where'd you get it?" Kikyo asked ecstatically.

"Uh...I know a guy," Inuyasha said cooly.

Kikyo gave Inuyasha a quick kiss before she sat down at the kitchen table. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail and she wore a white shirt and red skirt. Inuyasha was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich.

"So about the baby thing..." Kikyo began.

"Do you want to keep it?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just think that we shouldn't do anything that will be bad for him," Kikyo replied quietly.

After much thought, Inuyasha finally said, "Keep it."

Kikyo hugged him with glee.  
_  
'Kagome, what have I gotten myself into?' _

A/N: Okay, I'm doing this contest on youtube and I just want to ask what song do you think fits the story plot in this fanfic. I'm making a fanfic vid.

Kagome: The next chapter is called: "Love is such a strange thing!"  
Sango: So where are we going?  
Miroku: I'm taking Sango on a surprise date!  
Inuyasha: Oh my god, I told you not to play that song!  
Kagome: I don't want to be in a relationship right now.  
Sango: Looks like things are heating up! See ya then!


	15. Love is Such a Strange Thing

A/N: Kikyo is not lying about the baby thing guys! And she did not cheat on Inuyasha. Their child was accidentally conceived via premature ejaculation during non-penetrative sex. I'll go into more detail about that later. Oh and the song is not Mariah Carey's original. It's David Cook's rendition.

Kagome: This chapter is called: "Love is such a strange thing!"

Sango: So where are we going?

Miroku: I'm taking Sango on a surprise date!

Inuyasha: Oh my god, I told you not to play that song!

Kagome: I don't want to be in a relationship right now.

Sango: Looks like things are heating up!

**Chapter 15: Love is Such a Strange Thing!**

It has been two months and a lot has happened. The number one selling band on the charts is the Shikon no Tama. They are working on they're second album, Midnight. The end of the year party is coming up this month and there was excitement everywhere. But as I said, things have changed.

The spring flower flew in the air and got in Kagome's face. She giggled and flicked them off. She enjoyed feeling the sun on her face. Wearing a green cami with a white skirt, Kagome turned around with a big grin on her face.

"Kyuu-kun!" Kagome called as she skipped into the mall.

Standing in front of entrance, he saw her and ran to her.

Sango and Miroku were right next to her.

Today was Kagome and Kyuushiro's two month anniversary. It HAD to be special. Gradually, Kyuushiro had replaced Inuyasha in the group.

"Gotcha!" Kyuushiro tackled Kagome and they were laughing.

"The perfect couple, eh?" Sango giggled.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome blushed.

Sango helped Kagome up and Miroku helped Kyuushiro up. They all laughed and entered Sacred Mall.

With Inuyasha

The hanyou watched as the "new" group walked into the mall. He had missed those days with her friends, especially Kagome. He was a star now, and couldn't do anything about it. Through a large stained window, he watched them. The walls of tiled navy blue surrounded him. Only the light from the window lit this room. This was his office.

"Inuyasha!" said a familiar voice.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo. Her stomach has become quite large. Kikyo was getting her first ultrasound tomorrow. Inuyasha hugged her and whispered something to her stomach. Kikyo giggled. She kissed him but he didn't kiss back. He faked a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get you some more pasta," Inuyasha dragged her off.

With Kagome and Kyuushiro

The two were sitting in a bench located in Sacred Mall. Sango and Miroku were at Target to leave the "love birds" alone. Kyuushiro was telling Kagome about his adventures in the mountains. He had battled a lion and lost his map. This was the time when he followed the river and climbed up the tallest mountain in that area and found civilization.

"That reminds me of that time me and Inuyasha went mountain climbing! The rope broke and fell. I can't believe I almost kissed him then but he just had to tell me then that he was married!" Kagome chuckled nervously, realizing the awkward memory.

"How come everytime we talk about something, Inuyasha suddenly comes up in the conversation?" Kyuushiro asked exasperatedly.

"He does not!" Kagome snapped. "Where were you?"

"I entered the town and found that a evil demon had taken hosage of it and - " Before he could finish, Kagome interrupted.

"Inuyasha is a half demon. He's not really that bad as a normal demon though. But not all demons are evil. Some are really sweet! Inuyasha's mother was human and his father was a demon. The Great Lord of the West, you know? He takes on a lot of traits from him and he's so..." Kagome realized she was talking about him again.

She quickly shut her mouth. Kyuushiro raise her head and looked into her eyes. Kagome blushed.

"You still like him, don't you?" Kyuushiro whispered.

Kagome knew these words were true. She wrapped her arms around him and cried. She was not over Inuyasha. She would never be. She tried to find comfort in Kyuushiro, he was only her friend. Nothing more. She still had feelings for Inuyasha.

With Inuyasha

There she was. The woman who had stolen his heart in the arms of another man. Inuyasha was torn. From afar, Inuyasha watched as he and Kikyo were in the food court. Kikyo was eating away, while Inuyasha watched helplessly at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you look like you are about to cry," Kikyo remarked.

Inuyasha turned to her and noticed his eyes were watery. Not knowing what to say, he just faked another smile and hugged Kikyo.

"I'm just so happy we are having a baby," he lied.

Inuyasha had built a hollow relationship made of accidents and "could be's" He hated every fiber of his being. He was the worst. Lower than scum. He was a monster.

With Miroku and Sango

"We've been dating for two months. Guess what I got you!" Sango chirped.

"Sex?" Miroku said hopefully.

Sango slapped him and sighed. She shook her head and took out a teddy bear. Miroku was confused but pretended to LOVE it. Sango got irritated and hit him once more.

"IDIOT! Ever heard of that legend?!" Sango fumed.

"Legend?" Miroku was dumbfounded.

"If you give a handmade teddy bear to the person you love and they name it after you then they'll be together forever! Sheesh!" Sango sighed.

Miroku looked at the well-crafted bear. He smiled and hugged her. Sango blushed deeply. Miroku decided not to do anything perverted this time.

"I'll love Sango with all my heart just as I love you," Miroku whispered. "That's why your present is something wonderful."

"What is it?!" Sango grinned.

"It's..."

At the Radio Station

Kikyo sat there, munching down on some cookies. She watched the Shikon no Tama finish up playing "Check Yes Juliet" There were on live Radio with the hottest station in town, Lucky Channel! Today Akira, the disc jockey, was interviewing the band.

"And that was 'Check yes Juliet' by the Shikon no Tama. Awesome vocals guys!" Akira cheered.

"Though I must say, Wendee and Vic sure seem pretty close!" Akira suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

"We're just friends." Vic confirmed.

Inuyasha stood up and left the room. He had to take a bathroom break. Wendee turned to Elie and Freya with a big grin. Wendee took the mic from Vic.

"You know what would be awesome, Akira?!" Wendee exclaimed.

"What's that?" Akira was dumbfounded.

"We are going to play a new song no one has ever heard before!" Wendee cheered.

"You heard it folks! The Shikon no Tama is giving a chance to listen to a new song." Akira said in her radio voice.

"Not just any song! It was written by Inuyasha, our lead guitarist, for that special someone."

Vic looked at Wendee and chuckled. He knew where this was going. Shaoran knew too and prepared for the song. It was time to play _MatchMaker_!

With Kagome

Kagome turned on the radio and sighed. She had been having a crappy three months. When was something good going to happen?! She then reconized the song. It was by the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha's band! Thinking of him gave her a heartache. Kagome turned it up and laid down on her bed.

Vic:

Forever will be

Wendee and Vic:

You and me

"And that was 'Check yes Juliet' by the Shikon no Tama. Awesome vocals guys! Wendee and Vic sure seem pretty close!" Kagome could hear Akira say over the radio.

Kagome swore under her breath about Inuyasha being a bastard and all. Why should she be happy for him? She hated his guts. Then something caught her attention.

"You know what would be awesome Akira?!"

"What's that?"

"We are going to play a new song no one has ever heard before!"

"You heard it folks! The Shikon no Tama is giving a chance to listen to a new song."

"Not just any song! It was written by Inuyasha, our lead guitarist, for that special someone."

At the Radio Station

"This song is for Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha!"

Kikyo dropped her bag of cookies. Kagome?! Her blood boiled and she wanted to tear Inuyasha apart. But the other room was locked, so she could do nothing and just watch.

With Kagome

Kagome jumped off her bed at this. She stared at the radio. She whispered his name and listened intently. The song began to start. The music began soft with guitar, light drums, and minor keyboard. Vic began singing soulfully.

At the Radio Station

Vic:

We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine  
Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly

Vic and Wendee:

Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die

No!

Vic:

You'll always be a part of me

Wendee:

I'm a part of you indefinitely

Vic:

Girl don't you know you can't escape me

Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby

Inuyasha had walked into the room at this time. His eyes widened as he saw his band play his private song he wrote yesterday! He burst through the doors but they were still playing. He screamed in a whisper to Wendee.

"Oh my god, I told you not to play that song!" Inuyasha fumed.

Wendee just smiled and continued the song. Inuyasha was ready to pull his hair out.

With Sango and Miroku

"The woods?" Sango repeated.

"Yup. Just you and me, a picnic basket, a blanket, and the beauty of nature. I know how much you love those things!" Miroku said teasingly.

Sango pulled him into a tight embrace and giggled. She loved the idea! He told them they were going to go in a couple hours.

Miroku put the picnic basket in the car and sighed with relief, finally finished getting everything ready. Sango brought some water bottle and then looked at the meter. The needle was not too far from Empty.

"You filled up the gas, right?" Sango checked.

"We have enough!" Miroku responded offhandedly.

Sango stared at him with concern as they drove off.

With Kagome

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha wrote that song for her? Did he still have feelings for her? Her heart was throbbing. The song musically touched her soul. She put on a coat and ran to her car. She turned on the radio to the station and drove off. She kept repeating his name like there was no tomorrow.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...stop doing this to me! I'm sick and tired of going back into the fire. You hear me! I have been burned enough. How come...how come when there is a chance to be with you again, I can't let it pass?! What have you done to me?!" Kagome yelled and she drove.

She snifled and then thought, _'Could it be that I still love him?' _

"Hey look! Inuyasha wrote a little something for Kagome! Let's read it." Wendee said over the radio.

"NO! Give me that!"

Loud rustling could be heard and yells as the band sang. Then it appeared Inuyasha had taken Wendee's mic.

"I'll say it! Kagome, I'm sorry. I know sorry won't be good enough but I don't want it to be this way. I might mean nothing to you now, but I would not be able to live with myself if I didn't tell you that I still love you! You hear me! Kagome Higurashi, I am still in love with you."

Kagome was struck by these words. She drove faster to the station. She kept repeating his name once more.

At the Radio Station

"Months have past but I haven't stopped thinking about you! I hate myself for losing you! Fate brought us together after we've been seperated for years. It's serendipity! Kikyo, you can hear me too, right? I'm sorry, but I don't love you. I am in love with Kagome. I will always be!"

"Inuyasha," a voice rang, coming from the door.

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome at the door. She walked up to him and mumbled some words. She slowly said them louder for him to hear. She was singing his song. Kagome sang beautifully. Inuyasha smiled and sang too, even though he hated singing. He would sing any time for her. After finishing the chorus, the stopped and looked at each other, smiling.

Inuyasha and Kagome hugged tightly. Kagome cried into his arms. Inuyasha smiled. She was with him finally.

"Every word I said...I meant all of it! I really do love you." Inuyasha said softly. "Let's just start dating, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after."

Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips. Kagome smiled but frowned. She shook her head.

"It's not that easy. I don't want to be in a relationship right now. You crushed my heart. I'm still picking up the pieces. I'm sorry," Kagome said shakily.

Inuyasha was sad, but he understood how she felt. Instead he offered her a handkerchief. He whispered into her ear, "I'll wait because you'll always be my baby."

Kagome giggled and took the handkerchief. Smiling, she lower her head and pressed herself against Inuyasha. His arms then wrapped around her. Maybe this was true love. Maybe this is what they call love.

With Kikyo

"I knew it." she said bitterly.

She stomped on the bag of cookies on the floor and ran off to her car. Taking out a jar out of her purse, she gulped down half a jar of anti-depressants. Still in deep melancholy, she gulped down the rest of the bottle without another thought. Recklessly she drove, muttering curse words. Words of hate spewed out of her mouth. Suddenly Kikyo grabbed her head. She wasn't feeling so good. It was not smart to take so many pills at once.

She passed out, but her car still driving. She crashed into another car. Before falling out of consciousness, she muttered the words:

"I hate you, Inuyasha."

With Inuyasha and Kagome

"Kikyo! Are you okay?"

"Kikyo!"

Kikyo woke up in Sacred Heart Hospital. Staring at her was the couple. Kikyo had suffered minor injuries for the other car taken most of the blow. Kikyo looked at her bandaged hand. She tried to get up but a sudden pain jolted within her body.

"You'll open your wounds! Stay down." Kagome said soothingly.

Kikyo glared at her. She then looked at Inuyasha.

"Keep her away from me. Both of you stay away from me!" she hissed, looking away from them.

"I won't!" Kagome shouted. "I don't want you to be alone. It must be hard. I just want your happiness."

Kikyo was taken back by these words. Was it an act? Kikyo glared at Kagome, hopingi to see her true colors. Kagome honestly seemed worried. Then the phone rang. Inuyasha picked it up and listened calmly. Suddenly, he angrily yelled at the person. The call ended abruptly, and he turned to Kikyo and Kagome with a stern face. The girls anxiously awaited the news Inuyasha was about to spill.

"Miroku and Sango are stuck in the wilderness."

A/N: Sorry for such a slow update. But look! this one is long!

Readers: -throw tomatoes-

WHY?! I promise the next update will be sooner.

Kagome: Next chapter is called: "Broken Up: Memories"  
Sango: Miroku, I need to tell you something  
Miroku: Don't be sad, Sango  
Inuyasha: Ok, I'm in a awkward position. Wait, who is that?!

Kagome: Kikyo, we need to get along!  
Sango: What is going on? Hm... See ya next time!


	16. Broken Up: Memories

A/N: Hope you like this chapter!

Kagome: This chapter is called: "Broken Up: Memories"

Sango: Miroku, I need to tell you something

Miroku: Don't be sad, Sango

Inuyasha: Ok, I'm in a awkward position. Wait, who is that?!

Kagome: Kikyo, we need to get along!

Sango: What is going on?

**Chapter 16: Broken Up: Memories**

Kikyo was silent as Inuyasha changed his clothes that were suitable for the wilderness. Kagome waited in the car, while the married couple discussed the state of their relationship. Inside the house, however, silence replaced the talking. Inuyasha adjusted his shirt then turned to Kikyo. She was staring at her bandaged hands.

"Kikyo..." he began.

"I know. You don't love me. You love that bitch in the car," Kikyo stated.

"Kagome. Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha corrected.

"I don't care what her name is. You led me on. Well, we are even now," Kikyo muttered.

"How are we even?"

"She's dead. I had a miscarrige," Kikyo replied.

Inuyasha was in shock. On the other hand, he sort of expected it. After all, Kikyo had chugged down a jar of anti-depressants and got into a car crash. He sighed and stared at her. Her gray eyes locked into his. He sat next to her and hugged her.

"You're right. I don't love you. I am in love with Kagome and I did lead you on. However, I still want us to be friends. I also want you to actually like Kagome. That's why I'm taking you and Kagome with me to pick Sango and Miroku up," Inuyasha informed.

"Please tell me you're joking!" Kikyo pleaded.

"Come on! It won't be that bad," Inuyasha reassured.

In the Car

"Will someone say something!?" Inuyasha shouted.

The trip had been in an awkward silence and it was clawing at his ears.

The girls had not said a word the entire time. '_The silence is killing me!' _Inuyasha thought.

"Bitch," Kikyo muttered.

'_I missed the silence.' _

"Why are you hating on me?" Kagome retorted.

"Because everything was going great before you came along!" Kikyo snapped.

"No, it wasn't. You were in a RUT!"

"I'd rather be in a rut than broken up!"

"Don't blame me for liking him!"

"Well, I blame you for BREAKING US UP!"

"LADIES, BE QUIET!" Inuyasha yelled.

The girls closed their mouths and simply glared at each other. Inuyasha sighed. It was going to be a long, LONG drive.

With Sango and Miroku

"JUST GREAT!" Sango said sarcastically.

She and Miroku taking shelter under a tree from the rain.

With Inuyasha and the girls

"Sango! Miroku! Where are you?!" Inuyasha called.

The group had arrived at the woods behind Anko's, a popular bar. Kagome and Kikyo were still glaring at each other. Inuyasha sighed and suggested they go into group.

"I'm with Inuyasha!" Kagome said immediately.

"No, I'm with Inuyasha!" Kikyo hollered.

"Well, I need to renew my relationship with him!"

"I need to become his friend!"

"GIRLS, ENOUGH!" Inuyasha growled.

The girls shut their mouths and looked at the angry hanyou.

"You two are going together. I'm going alone. We'll meet back here in an hour." Inuyasha huffed, storming off.

Kikyo and Kagome exchanged glances. With a sigh, they looked around and called for the couple. When the rain started to pour, the girls were forced to look for some cover. Kagome spotted a cave and they went in. They called for Miroku and Sango but there was no reply. They were not there.

The girls decided to leave, but Kagome's fear of bats kicked in as a flock of bats flew out of the cave. In fear, Kagome jumped onto Kikyo, looking for protection as she screamed. Together, their weight was heavy enough to make the cave walls start shaking and the entrance was covered. Kagome shrieked as Kikyo looked around for some dry wood. She found some and was able to light a torch. She turned to Kagome.

"Calm down," Kikyo said soothingly.

Kagome took deep breaths and smiled. Her eyes wandered around the cave.

"Is it possible that their is another exit we can use?"

"Not very likely," Kikyo stated.

Kagome frowned, "So, we are stuck here?!"

With Sango and Miroku

"You know, this is where me and Kohaku used to play togther," Sango said softly.

MIroku put his arm on her back as her words grew softer. The rain slowly trickled on the tree and some splashed their faces. Miroku held Sango in an embrace, whispering soothing words.

"Kohaku was the only brother I've ever had and he's gone!" Sango sobbed.

"Kohaku is in a better place now," Miroku reassured.

Sango mumbled something and wiped the tears from her face. Thunder struck and Sango hid her head in his chest. Thunder was one of her biggest fears. Seeing that she was breathing at a fast pace, Miroku ran his hand down her back and whispered "Everything will definitely be all right."

She nodded silently. Lighting struck a tree not to far away and Sango shrieked. She leaned against Miroku on the rough bark of the tree. Sango buried her face into his shirt. Miroku chuckled.

"You know what?" Miroku suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"You are so strong and confident, Sango. It makes me forget that you can be vulnerable. Please don't cry. I never reallly knew much about Kohaku. Could you tell me about him - if you are okay with that?" Miroku said.

"Of course,"

With Inuyasha

"Damn it, rain!" Inuyasha growled as he ran through the forest. "SANGO! MIROKU!"

He stopped in his tracks and saw a nice little house not too far ahead. He ran there and knocked on the door. A woman, with raven black hair and probably in her late twenties, smiled at him. She had brown eyes and was wearing a white sweater with grey jeans. He asked her if she had seen a couple pass by and she shook her head. The woman gave a soft smile and invited him in. Inuyasha nodded and entered the home.

It was quiet place, with only the noise of the cackling fire and the gibberish from the baby. What was strange was that the place was very empty and there were no boxes in sight. Wasn't she going to finish unpacking?

Inuyasha sat down. She gave him a towel and he dried off. The woman sat down across from him and sipped her coffee. She asked if he wanted some but Inuyasha shook his head. Inuyasha looked carefully at the lady. She was very familiar. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, her body, and basically everything. He also noticed a wedding ring on her finger. Where was her husband? Could she be a widow?

"Inuyasha, is it? Can you tell me was day is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha realized he was staring at her for too long. He sighed. She must think he is a pervert. He then went back to the question.

"June 9th," Inuyasha stated.

"What year?"

"2008."

"Wow, I've must have came at the wrong time. Hm... Inuyasha, I want to tell you something," the woman said with a serious tone. "The stroke of midnight marks it all. If you fail to come, we all fall. Someone is planning something bad. Keep her close and the old hag,"

"What is that suppossed to mean?!" Inuyasha barked.

"Who knows?" she laughed. "June 18 will be the deadliest night of your life,"

Inuyasha stood up and stared at her. This woman was strange. He turned to his left and saw the baby in its bed. He slowly walked to it and glimpsed at the child. He had silver hair and was a bit bigger than Haru. The baby boy smiled at him and said, "Papa."

Inuyasha took a few steps back and bumped into the woman. With a horrid expression on his face, he stammered, "W-w-who are you?!"

She smiled and whispered in his ear, "Your past, present, and future."

Soon, the house around him and the woman with her child disappeared. They faded away. Iuyasha fell down on his knees. The rain splashed against his face. Looking down at the ground where she once stood, he could help but wonder, "Who was she?"

With Kikyo and Kagome

"So..."

The girls had an awkward silence ever since they came in. Kagome was in one corner, while Kikyo in the other corner. Kikyo thought about her position right now. She sighed. Her life was ending. Kagome noticed the sad look on her face and sat next to her. KIkyo was surprised but said nothing.

"Do you love him?" Kikyo mumbled.

Kagome stayed silent for she did not know the answer herself.

"If Inuyasha never existed, do you think you'd be happier?" Kagome asked.

"No. I would have probably had my heart broken by Naraku, never find the one for me, work at the Angel Mort as a waitress, and live with my grandma. I wouldn't have been any happier. At least I got to experience love," Kikyo sniffled.

Kagome stared into the fire they had made. She thought of Inuyasha and how much he hurt her. She sniffled too. She turned to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes said she wanted to cry. Kagome couldn't blame her, but she knew Kikyo was too damn proud to let it out in front of her. Kagome then realized how much of a jerk Inuyasha was to Kikyo. She patted Kikyo on the back.

"Inuyasha was an idiot to end it with you like that. He didn't even confront you. He is not the one for you. Kikyo, you are an amazing person and you'll find the one for you and only you. I know you will," Kagome smiled.

Kikyo smiled back. Maybe Kagome wasn't so bad? Kikyo and Kagome began to chat more. They talked about Inuyasha, shopping, friends, business, and a lot of things. They had never realized that they had many things in common. It was comforting.

Suddenly, loud foot steps came from deeper in the cave. Kagome screamed. Kikyo stood up to take a closer look. She rushed back to Kagome to tell her she saw a bear. They girls began to panic and scream. As they ran to the closed entrance, Kikyo tripped and fell. Kagome pulled her up and carried her on her back. She ran to the entrance. Kagome banged her fist at the wall that barricaded them. Suddenly she had a plan.

"Oh, Mister Bear! Come over here so I can see your ugly face!" Kagome said haughtily.

The bear roared as he came charging at them. Kagome moved out of the way and the bear made their exit. She ran off into thte forest as fast as she could. After finding a place far, far away from the cave, they took a break.

"Tell me, why didn't you give up on me, Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome thought about it and smiled.

"Because a certain guy we both know would be heart broken if you weren't around." Kagome responded.

"Same to you." Kikyo giggled.

The girls were now officially friends.

With Sango and Miroku

"...and Kohaku fell down into the water! Everyone was laughing and Kirara could easily catch the fish - and she's a cat!" Sango laughed.

Sango had been telling Miroku all about Kohaku. Miroku laughed too. He understood how painful it was to lose him. Kohaku was one of the most important people in her life. He looked at the sky and noticed it had stopped raining. The couple stood up and looked for the others.

"Sango, did I make this the worst two month aniversery?" Miroku asked.

"No, it was the best," Sango replied and leaned in to kiss him.

They found the others and all hugged like they haven't seen each other in ages. In the car ride, Kagome and Kikyo were raving on about who-knows-what and Sango and Miroku were cuddling. This situation got Inuyasha thinking about his relationship with Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome, want to go bowling Friday?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at Kikyo and thought about earlier in the cave. She growled and kicked his car.

"No, jerk hole!" Kagome snapped and she resumed her conversation with Kikyo.

All the dumbfounded hanyou could say was, "What the heck is going on?!"

A/N: Three or two more chapter left!

Kagome: Next chapter is called: "The End of a Year Celebration"

Sango: The end of the year party is in one week!

Miroku: Inuyasha, you're brother has come?!

Inuyasha: Kikyo has found out a devastating secret!

Kagome: Kyuu-kun? Is that you?

Sango: It's almost over?! See ya next time!


	17. The End of a Year Celebration

A/N: Yes, you are not dreaming. I have updated. And in what? 31 days! Ok, not my best but pretty good!

Kagome: This chapter is called: "The End of a Year Celebration"

Sango: The end of the year party is in one week!

Miroku: Inuyasha, you're brother has come?!

Inuyasha: Kikyo has found out a devastating secret!

Kagome: Kyuu-kun? Is that you?

Sango: It's almost over?! !

**Chapter 17: The End of a Year Celebration**

"ONE WEEK!?" the group exclaimed in unison.

That's right, folks. _Music and Lyrics Records's _"End of the Year Celebration" was coming in just one week. Kikyo heaved a big sigh. As secretary, she had a lot of the work to do. In such a time, she needed help, so she turned to Kagome and Sango.The girls agreed and entered the building. The men followed.

Inside, they were greeted by Naraku and his wife. Naraku assigned Kikyo to book a band, Kagome to set the tables, Sango to hang the decorations, Inuyasha to clean the floors, and Miroku to handle the outer decor.

"We don't work here," Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

"Who cares?" Naraku spat out.

They group exchanced glances. Why was Naraku so desperate for workers? They shrugged and went to work. Kikyo went through the list of possible bands and picked the few they were mostly likely to get and most popular bands to choose from. She was able to narrow it down to three.

"Do you guys want Lifehouse, Paramore, or Boys Like Girls?" Kikyo asked.

"Boys like Girls," the girls said at the same time the guys said, "Lifehouse."

Ayame, a dancer, walked up to them.

"I like Paramore," she said weakly.

"No one cares!" Kikyo said harshly.

Ayame left with a sigh and the group threw remarks at Kikyo. She rolled her eyes and held a vote for the band. The results didn't change. Kikyo sighed and put down her vote down and said quickly, "I vote Boys like Girls! Girls win!"

The guys grumbled and Sango high-fived Kagome. Then they heard Naraku's impatient, harsh voice telling them to get back to work. Kagome shrugged and put down some napkins. Ayame came up to her and gave her some more plates.

"I got to go. Can you set the rest up for me too?" Ayame asked meekly.

Kagome nodded and carried the plates and ran quickly. Blindly, she ran into someone. Knocked onto the floor, the person helped her up. When she saw his face, and squealed.

"Kyuu-kun!? Is that you?" she smiled as she hugged him.

Steam was blowing out of Inuyasha's ears as he watched Kagome hug Kyuushiro. Sango laughed, while Kikyo asked who that was.

Sango responded, "Kagome's ex."

Miroku chuckled too, seeing how irate Inuyasha grew at the sight of the ex-couple giggling. It was a bad day for the hanyou, little does he know that next week was going to change him forever.

Three Days Later

"Ugh! Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

Kagome was chatting with Kyuushiro. She heard her name called out, so she turned and glimpsed at him. Seeing that he did not have anything to say, she huffed and returned to her conversation. Inuyasha scowled as he slapped his head. Miroku chuckled and Sango smiled. Kikyo, on the other hand, was too busy to laugh for she was working her ass off!

See, in five days, the party was going to be hosted. Did we mention that this was biggest party of the year? Boys like Girls was going to play there and some skits shall be preformed by famous actors and actresses. It was going to be a party of one thousand, excluding the celeberties (which are in a total number of fifty) and workers. Many celeberties wanted to come and that was a frustrating problem for Kikyo.

"Listen, I don't care if you are Ben Stiller! The party will be packed and it's completely booked...Dude, I have twenty more people like you who want to come. I even rejected George Clooney! Yeah...Okay, bye," Kikyo put down the phone and sighed.

Half a second later, it rang again, "Booked. Packed. You can't come. Rejected George Clooney and recently Ben Stiller. BYE!"

Kagome came up to Kikyo and asked if she need help. Kikyo nodded gratefully and took the phone as Kikyo wrote down the names of the guests. The girls were very busy.

Meanwhile, Inyasha spotted Kyuushiro straigtening a tablecloth. This was his opportunity to talk to him and understand his motives. After all, Inuyasha was so convinced Kyuushiro had devious intentions.

"Oi! Kyuushiro!" Inuyasha called out as he approached him with his mop behind him.

He turned around and put on a cheerful smile. "Hey, Inuyasha. What's up?"

The nice guy act was not going to work for Inuyasha. He glared at him in return and said, "We need to talk."

"Oh, all right!" Kyuushiro answered, while leading him into a quiet hallway.

Here, Inuyasha confronted Kyuushiro in a place secluded from anyone's ears. He smirked and Inuyasha scowled.

"What do you want from, Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"Just something she never gave me. The feeling of love. I really liked her, but she was still hung up over you. When you confessed your 'undying love' for her, did you ever wondered why she didn't take you back immediately?!"

Before Inuyasha could utter an answer, Kyuushiro cut him with brazen words.

It was because you tore out her heart and never gave it back. Your words didn't give it back. You are still keeping it all to yourself because you won't forget about your sad past with her and move on! Now me, I want to give her my heart because apparently, you stole her's. Hopefully, my heart will fill Kagome's void and our hearts can become one. Maybe then, she'll realize it was a mistake loving you!" Kyuushiro ranted.

Inuyasha was struck by these words. He knew what Kyuushiro said about him were true. Every last word. Inuyasha stormed off and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. Had he really tortured Kagome so much that lead to him ripping out her heart? Was he a monster?

"Love is such a strange thing!" Inuyasha barked, turning his head to the heavens.

Three More Days Later

It was another day at _Music and Lyrics Records _as they prepared for the party.They had seen less and less of Kikyo and more and more of Kyuushiro. The turn of events did not please Inuyasha. While this was going on, Sango and Miroku were discussing...business.

"Twenty bucks that Inuyasha will break first. He is so weak. He'll probably beg her to take him back and tell her he loves her again," Miroku said.

"However, I have my money on Kagome because she has gone through a lot. She is obviously very weak and her defenses are coming down. Thus, she will break and tell Inuyasha she still wants him and that they should get together," Sango remarked.

"Yes, but Kagome is still very stubborn and plus she's hanging around Kyuushiro all the time! I don't think she'll give in," Miroku retorted.

"Inuyasha is stubborn too! Need I remind you he's still living with Kikyo!? With these conditions, Kagome would have to make the first move!"

"But he and Kikyo are getting ready for a divorce. They are almost done with the papers and Inuyasha is leaving the house to her. He's probably going to make his move with Kagome soon and live with her."

"But he could also ask you! There is not a definite answer that he'll turn to Kagome for living arrangments!"

Sango and Miroku were again betting on Kagome and Inuyasha. It become a hobby of their's - a strange hobby indeed. The couple were determined to get Inuyasha and Kagome back together. Soon too! Or else Kyuushiro might take Kagome. Nobody wanted that.

On the other side of the room, Ayame came up to Inuyasha. She told him he had a visitor. Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Suddenly, a man with long silver hair, hazel eyes, and great looks came into the room. Aside him was a small child with burnt black hair and a green imp-like being carrying a staff. Inuyasha growled when he saw these three.

"Sesshomaru..." he hissed in disdain. "Looks like you brought Rin and your lap dog."

"I am no lap dog!" Jaken shouted.

He recieved and a threatening look from Sesshomaru and hushed up. Rin simply smiled. Inuyasha sat down. He grumbled and few words and glared at his half brother.

"What do you want now? More money? A fight? That's what you came for last time. Stayed at my place, fought me, took my trust, and ran off with three grand," Inuyasha muttered.

"I do not seek money this time. Nor do I seek a fight. I heard your little confession on the radio last week. Who's Kagome? Aren't you married to Kikyo?" he asked skeptically.

Inuyasha's face flushed red. He shook his head and explained he's divorcing with Kikyo and Kagome was just his friend. Sesshomaru shook his head and sat down too. He gazed into Inuyasha's eyes. His brother was a bit weirded out.

"I'm marrying Kagura," Sesshomaru said calmly.

Inuyasha pounded on the table and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Sesshomaru expected this.

"You're marrying your business partner! You can't! I thought you guys were just partners! You can't just get married. You are the CEO of _Ai no Tsubasa Records_!" Inuyasha protested.

"Ah, but have you forgotten I wasn't supossed to be? It was you. You do remember what your engagement with K.H. was about, right?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes toward Kagome.

"Her aunt was Tsubasa. She was an amazing singer and started _Tsubasa Records._ Our uncle was Ai - another amazing musician. He started _Ai Records. _When they died, things went down hill. So Dad and Kagome's mom decided on engagement to create _Ai no Tsubasa Records_. Dad didn't give you the CEO position as promised because you married the wrong person. He didn't tell you because he thought you married her because you loved her - not for him. Now I'm giving it back to you!"

"Wait, then why is it "Ai no Tsubasa" if we didn't marry?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Because her mom gave it to us anyway. Don't know why though," Seshomaru voice trailed off. "However, if you really love her now, you can have her. No one is forcing you."

Sesshomaru left and Inuyasha cursed under his breath. He had completely forgotten the reason of the engagement. He sighed and looked back Kagome. If he truly loved her now, he could have her. No one was forcing him.

Two Days Later

Inuyasha was putting on his coat. He was conflicted about going to the party. Kagome was going to be there - probably with Kyuushiro. He clenched his fist. Why was she even with him? Plus, Kikyo and her joined forces against him. Wasn't he important to her anymore? After all, she bought him that guitar...Wait, he didn't even given her her Christmas present yet! And it was spring! He sighed. He stared at the necklace. A thought popped in his head that suddenly compelled him drive off the place where the carnival was held so many years ago. There, he met up with Kaede. She smiled.

"Ye knew ye would come back," she whispered.

With Sango and Miroku

"Hello! We are your hosts tonight! I'm Sango and that sleaze bag over there is Miroku!" Sango giggled and then sighed, breaking out of her giddy character.

"You know what, let's improvise. I hate this script."

Yes, Sango and Miroku were practicing for the party. Everyone was busier than ever! The couple descended from the stage and sat down at a near by table. They began to talk about the upcoming party. Sango and Miroku compiled a list of the performances. One glance through of the list caused Sango's eyebrows to raise. She slammed her hand the table.

"Why is Johnny Depp first?! I wanted Will Ferrell to go up first!" Sango whined.

"Because he, Keira, and Orlando are doing and scene from Pirates 3," Miroku explained.

Sango went over the list of guests. There were a lot of people. Naraku had personally asked to invite every single person from his list and add any other celeberties or friends to come. He even made a list of who not to invite, which mostly consisted of his family, various celeberties, and his friends (didn't even know he had any). He also stated his wife, Nakura, wasn't coming. She found it surprising Naraku wouldn't invite these people.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha sighed and stared at Kagome's necklace. It read "Best friend." But that wasn't true anymore. Kaede gazed up at him. She extended her hand and requested the necklace. He gave Kaede the necklace and in return, she gave him something else. He put it in his pocket. Inuyasha then asked for a fortune.

"Old hag! Tell me what to do. What does this mean? ...I was once told: 'The stroke of midnight marks it all. If you fail to come, we all fall. Someone is planning something bad. Keep her close and the old hag' " Inuyasha asked.

"She told that, didn't she? Your past, present, and future?" Kaede smiled but then frowned."He's planning a horrible deed. Only you can stop it, considering you are a hanyou. Poor K.H. will suffer so much. At the stroke of midnight..."

With Kikyo

Kikyo Hiroshi on the other hand was super busy. She was running every errand possible. Getting coffee, making banners, hanging up the banners, arranging flowers, taking phone calls, etc! The list of duties never seemed to stop for her. Kikyo sighed as she rushed to get Naraku some coffee. After ordering a latte from Starbucks, she ran to his office.

Kikyo entered the room and looked around. By accident, she knocked down some papers. She kneeled down to pick them up. She sighed. She was such a klutz. But then, she stole a glimpse at some of Naraku's papers. She gasped at what was written. She flipped through the papers and read them swiftly. Only two words came out of her mouth:

"Oh, god."

A/N: Questions are fillings your heads, right? Well, the next chapter is the second to last. Or last if I find it too short.

Kagome: Next chapter is called: "Minutes to Midnight"

Sango: Naraku's in for it this time!

Miroku: I'll stall the guests

Inuyasha: Kagome, wait for me!

Kagome: Inuyasha, where are you?!

Sango: See ya next time!


	18. Minutes to Midnight

A/N: Ok, don't kill me!

Reasons/ Excuses:

My computer crashed half way so i finished it on my sister's computer

My sister's computer crashed and I had to wait weeks to get the file

Revising didn't come till like a week after I finished this

Kagome: This chapter is called: "Minutes to Midnight"

Sango: Naraku's in for it this time!

Miroku: I'll stall the guests

Inuyasha: Kagome, wait for me!

Kagome: Inuyasha, where are you?!

Sango: We have to beat the clock!

**Chapter 18: Minutes to Midnight**

"Kikyo!" Kikyo turned around and saw Naraku glaring at her.

He stood by the door. He held a knife in his hand and he looked angry. Kikyo was scared to death. She tried to appear strong, but her trembling hands gave away her true feelings. Slamming the papers on the desk, she looked at him in disdain.

"How long?" Kikyo stammered.

"How long since when?" Naraku said coolly.

"Don't play stupid! How long has it been been you started betting with Father, the master of the humonculi? Kikyo retorted. "You kept on betting and gambling till you got to the point that you were penniless. I noticed how you began deducting our pay and making CDs coming out faster so you can get some cash. However, it just didn't pay for it all! So, you gave him something else to pay for your debt: Nakura's life energy! I noticed she speaks little and started to look sickly last week. Now she's just an empty shell left to rot!"

Naraku chuckled. Kikyo stayed still while staring at him sternly. He began to clap and congratulated her for figuring out his secret. Placing his knife upon the table, he continued to clap even harder. Kikyo shook her head in disgust.

"No! It doesn't end there! After looking through these papers, I can safely assume that you started to like killing people and taking their life energy. After all, that's what you did to your friends and family - and select celebrities! That's why you gathered so many people here. So you can take their life energy to make yourself...a full demon!" Kikyo shouted.

"It's a shame you had to find out. I was going to let you live. Too bad that you were so smart, but that's what I liked about you," Naraku cackled as he walked up to her, "Do you remember when we were dating? You said you were claustrophobic..."

While saying this, he had a firm lock upon her body in a bear hug. No matter how hard she kicked and screamed, it was all in vain. Naraku was too strong and the party was multiple floors below where no one could hear her. Locking it, he smiled as he heard her cry in agony.

With Sango and Miroku

"Hello, people! I'm Sango here and that's Miroku. We are your hosts for tonight!" Sango yelled in the mic.

The crowd cheered. Sango smiled and brought out the opening act. She ran backstage with Miroku to see if Boys like Girls were here yet. However they came to this news...

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

Sango and Miroku were backstage, talking over the acts. The reason why the song "Emergency", by Paramore, was playing is because Boys like Girls flaked out. They couldn't get Lifehouse, so Paramore had offered to fill in. Sango had a strange feeling while listening to the song. She then heard something like a muffled scream.

"Did you hear that?" Sango asked as the sound came up again.

Just then, the light went out. Screams filled the dark room. They had to check it out now.

"Everybody calm down!" Miroku yelled toward the crowd. "We will find the source of this trouble."

Standing up, they walked to the source of the faint sound.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

With Inuyasha

"Naraku's what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kaede finished explaining the meaning. Inuyasha clenched his fist. Shaking his head, he repeatedly muttered, "How could I let this pass by?" and "Have I put Kagome in danger?" Knowing he had to do something, Inuyasha ran off. Kaede closed his eyes and prayed he would get there in time. She also prayed for K.H. to live this time. The future was looking bleak now.

Inuyasha tried to turn on his car. Damn it! It was out of gas. He jumped out and started running. He called out Kagome's name and prayed for her safety. He gritted his teeth and ran faster. Would Kagome get killed? What if he didn't come on time?!

"Kagome...Kagome...DON'T DIE ON ME!"

With Kikyo

Kikyo was crying. Her claustrophobia was taking effect. Sweat covered her face and she start breathing heavily. She wanted to throw up. She could clearly remember her childhood days when playing hide and go seek in the dump. When seven-year-old Kikyo hid inside of a refrigerator,she realized the door could not be opened from the inside after going in. Her screams could not be heard and she was only found later after three hours. Being in there traumatized her for life.

"Help me...Help me...I'm...scared," Kikyo sobbed.

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

Flashback

Kikyo and Inuyasha were kissing on the bed. She started to pull down her skirt as they kissed. But, Inuyasha pulled it back up. They stopped kissing and stared at each other questionably. Obviously they were different pages. Shaking his head, Inuyasha got up and sighed.

"Kikyo...I'm just not ready yet. Good-night."

He pulled himself off of the bed and walked away.

End of Flashback

The breaths Kikyo took were short. She felt the room closing in on her making her feel more and more light-headed. Those words he said kept replaying in her head and her mind was clouded with images of him leaving.

_'Why are you leaving me all alone, Inuyasha? I'm scared. Where is someone who really cares about me and will stick with me till the very end?! I need someone...' _she thought to herself.

Only forty-five minutes have passed in there but, for Kikyo, it felt like hours. Her heart skipped a beat as the doors unlocked. She didn't care who it was, but this person was her savior. Her eyes widened and she blindly jumped into the person's arms, crying. Looking up, she saw it was Kyuushiro who was there.

"K-kyu-kyuu-kyuushi --" Kikyo stammered.

Kyuushiro was surprised. He smiled and held her tighter.

"Call me Kyuu."

With Kagome (A Little earlier)

Kagome was taking sips of her Whiskey. She grumbled about Inuyasha being late. Kyuushiro sighed. She was thinking about him again. Why did she like him so much? Couldn't she stop thinking about Inuyasha and just spend time with Kyuushiro?

"He's no good for you!" Kyuushiro yelled, unable to take it anymore.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

Kagome turned to him confused. Kyuushiro was shocked about his sudden outburst. He had might as well continue since he had already put it out there.

"He hurts you. He's abusing you. How can you still keep him close? Why can't you let him go and just pick someone like me? I would never hurt you! Inuyasha is a monster! He's a hanyou too! He could hurt you so bad that you could never be put together again! Why? Why? Why do you still love him? If it was me...I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU!" Kyuushiro spat out.

Kagome avoided eye contact. When she looked up at him, she could only let out a weak smile. Obviously she was shaken by those words.

"But Kyuu-kun, you are hurting me. You hurt me with those words," Kagome began, "Besides, hanyou or human, Inuyasha's still the most important person to me. I can't stop liking him,"

Kyuushiro ran out of the room, angered by her response. Why him? Just why?! He stopped to catch his breath. Suddenly, he heard quiet sobbing coming from the room next to him. Walking in, he noticed the closet was locked. The sobbing was louder. Opening the door, someone jumped into his arms, crying. It was Kikyo. She looked up at him, recognizing his face.

"K-kyu-kyuu-kyuushi --" Kikyo stammered.

Kyuushiro was surprised. He smiled and held her tighter. The poor girl was scared to death. She buried her face into his shirt.

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

"Call me Kyuu." he whispered.

Sango and Miroku came running in and saw a distraught Kikyo being comforted. When they came to Kikyo's aid, she explained to them about Naraku's ominous plan. The couple and Kyuushiro were astonished. Then they heard a loud thump and the lead singer of Paramore, Hayley Williams, scream,

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Sango checked her watch. It was near midnight. The group rushed onto the stage Hayley on the floor, unconscious. Naraku cackled. Kikyo clenched her fists. He smirked at her and sent a big gust of wind and blew Sango, Miroku, and Kyuushiro back into the audience. Kagome jumped up and ran to them.

"Sango! Miroku! Kyuu-kun!" she called out.

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down and a saw a knife stabbed into her. She looked up at Naraku who had his arm extended. He threw it of course. Kagome fell onto the floor. Blood ran down her body.

"KAGOME!" Kyuushiro called in agony.

He crawled to her but was pushed aside by Naraku. Kyuushiro glared at the hanyou. He cursed under his breath. Soft words came out of Kagome's mouth that saddened him:"Inuyasha...?"

Sango ran up on stage with one of the stage poles and tried to attack. She was pushed back. Falling to the ground, a gold barrier appeared around Kikyo and Naraku. As the plasma-like shield sizzled, he laughed and held Kikyo by the collar of her shirt. He held her high as she tried to scream. Sango weakly sat up and looked at the audience. She noticed all of them were beginning to lose their life energy. Miroku, too, was losing his. Sango began to cry.

"Someone..." Sango began.

"Please..." Kikyo coughed out.

"Come..." Kagome could barely say.

"HELP ME!" the girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

As if on cue, the doors slammed open. A silver haired hanyou stood there. He ran to Kagome, checking if she was alright. The fortune said K.H. would suffer so much.

"I'm fine, but Kikyo..." Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kikyo being choked. He glared at the person responsible and charged at them. He ignored the warnings of the barrier. He slammed against it, ramming into it, trying to break through it. Inuyasha passed through, coming in very weak. The other hanyou laughed.

"You may have broken through my barrier, Inuyasha, but you have no engery left to fight me," Naraku snickered.

Kikyo saw an opening and kicked Naraku in his balls. Naraku dropped Kikyo on the ground as she smirked in vengeance. Running to Inuyasha, she smiled gently when she reached him. Naraku was occupied at the moment so Kikyo took this moment to do something she knew would only harm her. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand and begged him to take her life energy. The hanyou was stunned.

"Kik - kik - kik - yo. I'm not sure if this is the best way."

All she did was just look at him with her glistening eyes and Inuyasha knew that this was the only way.

He nodded reluctantly and complied.

"Good-bye," she whispered.

She fell to the ground and Inuyasha felt the energy surging through him. He took up his right hand and slashed Naraku with all his strength. The other hanyou felt the sharp pain all over him. Inuyasha smirked. He picked up the stage pole Sango used and stabbed Naraku in the heart. It was over.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everybody had looked livelier. Their injuries were healing too! However, Kikyo laid on the floor, still frozen. Inuyasha ran up to her. He didn't know what to do. Then Kyuushiro came and touched her cold skin. He closed his eyes and transfered some of his life energy - not all of it though. Kikyo slowly got her color back and looked up into his eyes. From the intense stare, she couldn't help but blushed as got up.

"I'm glad everyone's okay," Sango said, smiling as she walked up to them.

"Yes, we were all at the end of our lines for a second there," Miroku added in.

Inuyasha laughed and cockily reminded them who saved them. Then, he heard a sweet, familiar voice. Her turned around and found it was Kagome's. She was smiling brightly through her tear stained face. He slowly walked up to her and put his hand on her arm.

"You may not feel the same way about me, but I'm crazy for you Kagome. I know you are still picking up the pieces of your broken heart and I'm not completely sure how to give you mine's...but I know one thing is for sure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he stated.

Kagome's eyes widened at this sudden declaration. Sango and Miroku chuckled because they knew this day would come. Inuyasha had gotten down on one knee and looked up at her. He took out a box that he received from Kaede when trading earlier. He opened it up to reveal and expensive stone on a ring. Kagome gasped and squealed.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

TO BE CONTINUED! :D

A/N: Finally updated. Phew! I'm tired. sleeps I will try not to delay the next chapter. It will be the last. I'm not putting a preview cause it's not really needed. I suck at writing battles period so I might revise that battle laterz.


	19. Minna Daisuki

A/N: My computer crashed...again. I had to rewrite it. I'm going to be revising this story soon and at the end of this, I'll give you summaries of what I plan to be working on and maybe you can tell me which one you feel most excited about. If all my ideas suck to you (T_T), you can simply tell me (in a nice way).

Chapter 19: Minna Daisuki

Kagome was speechless. It had become awkwardly silent as she became lost in her thoughts. Marrige, huh? She gazed into his amber orbs. She had finally found her answer. It was the answer that would change the rest of of her life.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

She ran off and he chased after her. No, she couldn't leave! He had to get her. Thoughts clouded his head. How could she reject him?!

With Sango and Miroku

"I can't believe it! How could she?!" Sango fumed.

Miroku was speechless too. Did they guess wrong? The couple began to follow after them.

With Inuyasha

He ran around building. She must be long gone by now. The hanyou sighed and started to walk to his car. He then saw a woman. It was no ordinary woman. It was _that_ woman. She held Haru in her arms and smiled at Inuyasha. Now scared, he slowly inched to her.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" he yelled.

"What? No hug?! You're an ass, Inuyasha!" she huffed.

"Why are you holding Haru, my 'past, present, and future'?" he snapped.

Yes, she was the one who told him that ridiculous saying and took him in when it was raining in the forest. Now Inuyasha freaked out whenever it rained, thinking of her. This thirty to forty year old woman was mysterious and strange.

"That's not nice…considering Haru's my son!" the girl pouted.

"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. This had to be a joke. He thought all this unreal stuff ended earlier after the battle.

"Who do you think put him up for adoption? Stupid time frames! I didn't want to let him go, but Father Time says so,"

"Just tell me this: who are you?" he asked trying to absorb it in.

"Kagome – Kagome Yamamoto! Oh, in the future, can you do your laundry more often? Geez! I do all the work and I feel I get nothing! I'm the one who is even going on these time trips," Kagome sighed. "Don't tell Kagome of this time about us meeting. I would have never believed it. If you really want her, just be honest and do all those things that make me love you."

Kagome walked off into a distance with Haru. The little boy waved goodbye. Inuyasha was silent. Wow. She never changes. She never does.

As he drove home, he stopped at Demon-Mart to pick up something to eat tonight. Let's see...ooh! A new brand of ramen! He had to try this. As he reached for the can, his hand collided with another shopper who wanted it. He turned to meet her gaze. It was Kagome.

She seemed embarrassed that he found her. Before Kagome could turn away, Inuyasha gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about I pay and you can come over later so we can eat together? I want to talk to you," he said seriously.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm leaving," she turned away and exited out the door.

As she headed for her car, he caught up to her. She was nwo inside her car ready to drive off. Inuyasha proceeded to beg for her to listen. Kagome, now even more angry, rolled down her window with rage. She yelled at him saying:

"Look! Let's just stay friends! Got it?!"

"I just want to know if you think you could ever have the same feelings we both had before. Like maybe one day you'll say yes to my proposal!"

Kagome looked deeply into his eyes and shook her head. Biting her lip, she started the car.

"No, Inuyasha. I don't think I'll ever go there again. Sorry,"

She drove off. Inuyasha looked down at the ground and cursed. Maybe that "Kagome" was just an illusion. Maybe they were just no meant to be.

Years later

Kagome tied her hair in a ponytail and rushed outside. She was late. He was going to kill her. Damn it! She drove as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she forgot to get gas. The car had stopped in the middle of the street. There were no passing cars that could be seen for miles. So, here she was cursing as she called Sango for the fifteenth time.

Kagome sat there for about fifteen minutes waiting for her. Soon, she saw a familiar vehicle. She stepped out and smiled when she saw Sango arriving in her car.

"Late again?" Sango eyed Kagome as she arrived.

She reluctantly nodded and hopped in the car. The girls had been good friends for a long time, so they always had a lot to talk about.

"Miroku and I are buying our house soon! It's our 10th year anniversary gift," Sango said dreamily.

"Have you heard from Kyuu-kun and Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, last I heard, they were in America. That's where Sesshomaru adopted Rin after Kagura died last year," she said sadly.

Kagome looked down. She wondered how Inuyasha was doing. He must be flirting with that girl again. Gazing at the ring on her finger, she sighed. Now that she was married, things were different.

"Has Inuyasha called you yet?" Kagome mumbled.

"You ask that almost every time that –," Sango said but decided not to proceed further. She sighed. "No, he hasn't."

Kagome sighed too. She wished he would call. She wouldn't mind if he called just to yell at her. Sango saw the sad look in her eye and decided to cheer her up.

"I see your husband now. You don't want him to see you upset. Come on! Oh, he looks angry!" Sango stated.

Kagome looked up and smiled. She hopped out of the car and ran into his arms. She missed his warm embrace. For the last few months, she had been on a business trip for a while for an _Ai no Tsubasa _thing. After all, she _was_ the CEO. Wait, who ran _Music and Lyrics Records_? You guessed it.

"WHOA! What's with the hug?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh, so I have no hugging rights?!" Kagome retorted.

"Not a single one! Come on, let's do this," he said as they walked toward the bridge. "We are already behind schedule because of YOU!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. She glared at Mika, their beautiful instructor who constantly flirted with Inuyasha. The married couple went to the edge of the gigantic bridge. They put on their gear and looked at each other.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Bring it on, Lassie!" Kagome yelled happily as they jumped off.

The cords bounced them up and down. Kagome screamed like a priss and Inuyasha cursed repeatedly. The couple began laughing.

"Did you push me?!" Kagome yelled.

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

They began vigurously pushing each other, calling each other names, and kissing at the end of it. It was nothing new. But, being with Inuyasha made it all more interesting.

With Kaede and Mystery Person

"So what's going to happen now?"

'They will live happily ever after of course," Kaede said simply as she sipped her tea.

The person shook their head. They sat in a hut on the outskirts of town. Kaede had come back for the carnival when she ran into this person who happened to be walking by. It had been a while since they talked.

"How do you know they will live happily ever after?! You are not even looking into your crystal ball or using your magic!"

"I don't need magic for this fortune," Kaede said indifferently.

"Why is that?"

"Because...that idiot loves her. I've watched him grow for years now and he has never turned his back on what he says. He really loves her. That's all that matters. Now, shouldn't you be getting home?"

The person sighed and nodded. She tied up her raven black hair in a ponytail. This teenager wore a black tank top that read "Star" on it. Under that was a black striped, white long sleeved shirt. She also wore black jeans. Her amber orbs scanned the area before she put on her sunglasses.

"Mom, Dad, and Haru never tell me anything! This is why I hate my brother!" the girl fumed. "They never told me all that drama happened before I was born. So mom was a singer and dad was a musician? That's something they should tell me. Ah well, I better get back on set before I get in trouble. My character is becoming more popular among the fans."

The girl was Kyoko Inoue, but her real name is Kyoko Yamamoto, the second child of Kagome and Inuyasha. She was a famous actress, best known for her role as Kagami in _The Love Triangle: The Great Mix-Up!_, a popular tv drama.

As Kyoko ran down the street, she bumped into her co-star, Ikuto Maebara, who played Ichiro.

"What are you doing out here? Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

Ikuto just smiled. He patted her on the head and continued walking his direction. Kyoko blushed and then became angry.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO ANSWER IT, IKUTO! Hey, you are supposed to be in the next scene with me. Come on!"

Ikuto turned to her.

"I'm thinking about skipping it. Want to join me? I know this great pizza place," Ikuto replied slyly.

Kyoko blushed again and mumbled a "yes" She ran up to him and began talking about anything and everything. How Kita will react if she found out they were here together, how much in trouble they would be in, and how they began to write their own love triangle story.

A/N: Ugh, it's finally over. Well, thank for enduring my sucky ending. I probably won't start another story soon. Who knows? So goodbye! :D

Here are some stories that might happen! ^^


End file.
